Corsets y repostería
by greenmedusa
Summary: UA. InuYasha acaba de terminar su relación con Kikyo. Miroku, para levantarle el ánimo lo lleva a un show de burlesque en donde se encuentran a una bailarina bastante enigmática. Después de varios encuentros algo caótico los cambia y sólo juntos pueden encontrar la manera de lidiar con la situación. Romance/Humor/Drama
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas: **La idea para este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía _RuPaul's Drag Race _y Dita Von Teese estaba como juez en el capítulo que vi. Las reinas tenían que preparar un show pues, digamos que de burlesque y ella estuvo ahí. Para los que no la conocen búsquenla, es hermosa. Sí bien el burlesque sí es una forma de striptease pero llevado a un nivel, en mi opinión, más artístico. Espero que no se incomoden con este tema pero de todas formas está en T, no creo que sea para tanto como para ponerlo en M porque de todas maneras no voy a describir actos sexuales ni nada por el estilo, sólo un poquito de coquetería nada más. Y antes que nada, esta historia será escrita en pequeños one-shots o drabbles por lo que los capítulos serán pequeñas escenas. ¡Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bailes nocturnos<strong>

Dos jóvenes se encontraban paseando por las calles bajo las luces artificiales de la ciudad. Se detuvieron frente a un club nocturno con luces de neón bastante llamativas. Uno de los dos se encontraba bastante entusiasmado tratando de motivar al otro quien se negaba a bajarse del auto y entrar al lugar. Después de varios empujones y presión por parte de su compañero entraron al lugar. Era un club de _burlesque_

-Miroku, sabes que no me gustan estos lugares- decía un joven con orejas de perro haciendo una mueca mientras su amigo lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo llevaba a sentarse en la primera fila de la pasarela.

El lugar estaba más o menos vacío ya que era algo temprano pero el joven no quería perder la oportunidad de llevar a su amigo a ese lugar lo más pronto posible por lo que al salir del trabajo prácticamente lo secuestro y lo llevó ahí. Miroku era un joven entusiasta y positivo a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía y había conocido a su compañero, InuYasha en la empresa donde trabajaban y donde InuYasha era vicepresidente, una gran editorial, famosa en toda la ciudad.

La escapada fue porque InuYasha recién había terminado una relación bastante tormentosa con una chica que le había roto el corazón por decirlo de una manera. Rencorosa y amorosa a la vez; la relación estaba llena de momentos maravillosos pero también tormentosos, no había un balance y no había manera de saber si lo que sentía por él era amor u odio.

-InuYasha, quita esa cara que las niñas no te van a hacer caso cuando salgas, ándale-

Todo oscureció por unos segundos y luego unas luces aparecieron en el escenario. La voz del presentador se escuchó en el lugar que ya se encontraba más o menos lleno, en general de hombres de negocios, como ellos pero también había mujeres.

El _burlesque _no nada más era una cuestión de placer visual sino de arte y era de lo más sofisticado del entretenimiento erótico. Ya si no lograba que su amigo se _emocionara _al menos se iba a entretener con el espectáculo.

-¡Bienvenidos al gran show de _burlesque _Cirque Magnifique!- exclamaba un robusto tanuki con un traje dorado.

Una joven salió con un corset clásico, ligeros y tacones negros, con el cabello recogido y unas plumas arreglando su peinado. No se veía vulgar, no había tubo, no había gente sudando desesperada por meter billetes en su escote. No aún. Las largas piernas de la muchacha estaban torneadas con unas medias de red que resaltaban sus curvas mientras que su cintura se veía de lo más pequeña y estilizada debajo de ese corset rojo que resaltaba su busto. Una música movida de jazz comenzó y la joven comenzó a bailar de manera ligera y fresca con cierta elegancia.

-Se parece a Kikyo- susurró InuYasha mientras observaba a la joven y de pronto desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Te estás perdiendo de un gran espectáculo; mírala bien, ¿de verdad crees que se parece?-

InuYasha volvió a mirar. La joven tenía un cierto encanto que Kikyo definitivamente no tenía o al menos no de la misma manera y el hecho de que su vestuario fuera provocativo no tenía nada que ver. Algo había en su sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar y se valía del dinero que arrojaban no por su formado cuerpo nada más, también por la manera de mirar y sonreír. Debía admitirlo, la chica tenía cierto encanto.

-Anda, ten, ten- dijo Miroku dándole un billete a su amigo.

El hanyou observó el dinero que tenía en las manos y, empujado por su amigo, terminó al frente de la pasarela observando el baile de la chica desde un ángulo inferior. La agraciada bailarina se agachó y comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo lentamente hacia él sonriéndole de manera seductora. InuYasha se grabó esos brillantes ojos marinos en su mente y con un pequeño temblor estiró el billete hacia la joven quien antes de tomarlo estrechó sus orejas de perro con una tierna sonrisa y después tomó el dinero para ponerse de pie y desaparecer detrás de una cortina dorada.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas: **Hola, gracias a los que han dejado sus reviews y a los que han agregado la historia a alertas, tenía miedo de que tal vez no les fuera a gustar el primer capítulo pero bueno, al menos algunos de ustedes se han tomado el tiempo de hacerme saber que no es así, gracias de nuevo. Este capítulo será un poco introductorio al personaje de InuYasha y veremos un poco de Miroku, pero en general se centra en lo que es algo de la vida diaria del hanyou por lo que advierto que estos primeros capítulos serán así en un paso medio pausado para que se introduzcan los protagonistas aunque ya los conocemos pero no en este universo alterno. ¡Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Paso al día<strong>

Qué terrible resaca y qué terrible sensación de culpa. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que su relación con su ex novia había terminado y él ya estaba agasajándose visualmente con otras mujeres; no pretendía que eso se repitiera pero si hubiera sabido que Miroku lo iba a llevar a ese lugar en vez de llevarlo al _minisúper de la esquina porque se me acabaron los condones y me da pena bajarme_ no lo habría hecho. Se levantó con pesadez y el cabello despeinado dispuesto a tomar un baño, hacer como que no había pasado nada e irse a trabajar.

Después del refrescante baño se tiró a su cama, aún sin vestirse, tomando en cuenta que le quedaban como veinte minutos extras antes de que tuviera que apresurarse para salir a trabajar. En ese inter el teléfono timbró y con algo de flojera se estiró por toda la cama para contestarlo. Era Miroku.

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó con fastidio.

_-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras en condiciones de ir a trabajar-_ dijo su amigo con ese usual tono condescendiente que le caracterizaba.

-Estoy bien, en veinte minutos salgo-

_-Bien porque quería pedirte un favor; paso por ti y te explico en el…-_

-No, ya no confío en ti; eres demasiado mañoso-

_-Eso dicen todas- _respondió con un suspiro derrotista –_escucha InuYasha, prometo que no será nada relacionado con mujeres-_

-Está bien- aceptó por fin sospechando que tal vez después lo lamentaría.

_-Paso en veinte minutos. No te vas a arrepentir_- dijo con entusiasmo como si hubiera leído su mente.

"Sí, claro, hoy es el día opuesto" pensó el hanyou poniéndose de pie y vistiéndose para trabajar.

El claxon del coche de su amigo se escuchó y salió con ritmo pausado de su casa. Con una sonrisa Miroku lo saludó detrás de sus lentes oscuros por lo que supuso que había de traer unas ojeras del demonio. Se estacionó frente a una farmacia; claro, seguramente lo de los preservativos era cierto.

-Oye, ve y compra…-

-Sí, ya sé- contestó InuYasha girando los ojos –Algún día te vas a tener que enfrentar a esa muchacha, Miroku- dijo con severidad.

Entró en la farmacia y tomó lo que necesitaba. Una hermosa joven se encontraba detrás del mostrador atendiendo a una pequeña anciana quien estaba reclamando de que su pan favorito costaba veinte centavos más, InuYasha sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y se la entregó para que se fuera más rápido. La anciana agradeció mostrando su chimuela dentadura y salió.

-Buenos días señorita Sango- dijo InuYasha poniendo la caja de preservativos sobre el mostrador con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Buen día señor Taisho; de nuevo su amiguito lo manda por encargos, ¿eh?- preguntó arqueando las cejas mientras pasaba el producto por el marcador de precios.

-No, no, son para mí- dijo con voz temblorosa.

La joven río mirando hacia el automóvil con el distraído Miroku en él. –Claro y supongo que entonces ese arrogante caballero de ahí no tiene razón para estar esperando en el auto-

-Eh, él es, es célibe- intentó suprimir la risa que su propio comentario le provocaba.

-Claro. Gracias por su compra señor Taisho- dijo la joven con un gesto incrédulo entregándole los preservativos.

InuYasha caminó hacia el auto riéndose y mientras aventaba la caja hacia el asiento de atrás. Se dirigieron al gran edificio que ocupaba gran parte de la vista en la parte céntrica de la ciudad y entraron. Estaban dentro de la Casa Editorial Taisho. Todos saludaban al joven hanyou mientras que unas miradas coquetas buscaban encontrarse con los violetas ojos de su amigo Miroku. Subieron por el elevador y en uno de los pisos de detuvo. El hermano de InuYasha, Sesshomaru, había entrado y con cierto desprecio los miró y se colocó en medio de ellos.

-Buenos días- dijo Miroku con entusiasmo sosteniendo su maletín frente a él.

-Hnn- respondió el reservado taiyoukai elevando su gesto hacia arriba.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué clase de mierda es la que te encanta oler que siempre tienes ese gesto?- preguntó InuYasha al borde de la risa.

-Naciste imbécil, morirás imbécil- respondió su medio hermano saliendo del elevador sin mirarlo y ocupándose en unos documentos que llevaba en una carpeta.

-Siempre es bueno ver a la familia- dijo sonriente mientras Miroku negaba con la cabeza y se adelantaba para salir.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas:** Al igual que en el capítulo anterior, este es una pequeña introducción a Kagome y a parte de su pequeña y complicada vida. Pronto vendrá lo más interesante, promesa. El nombre de esté capítulo fue inspirado en una canción de Soda Stereo, simplemente sonó en mi cabeza y quedó bien, ¡ja! La canción es _Día común_ del álbum _Doble Vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Todos tenemos una doble vida<strong>

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad, una joven luchaba contra el rebelde fuego de un horno y un pastel de limón. Qué terrible historia la de ese postre que había sucumbido ante la confusión entre grados Celsius y Fahrenheit, terrible, terrible final. Con decepción sacó con cuidado el oscurecido postre y lo tiró a la basura limpiándose el sudor de la batalla sintiéndose totalmente derrotada por su falta de atención.

-Estúpido pastel, estúpidos grados Fahrenheit- repetía mientras sacaba otra galleta del horno y preparaba una nueva mezcla para sustituir el postre calcinado.

Entre ruidos de licuadora, manchas de masa por la pared y gritos frustrados, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un joven castaño entró con el mayor entusiasmo que había visto. Oh qué afortunado de amanecer con el brillo del sol porque ella al parecer despertaba entre cenizas y mala suerte. Acomodó sus cosas al lado de su compañera y observaba con sorpresa lo mucho que le costaba a la joven hacer un pastel de limón.

-Kagome, ¿necesitas que te ayude?-

-¡No! No Hojo- respondió cambiando el tono –Estoy practicando para casos extremos no creas que en realidad esto me está costando trabajo, no, es sólo actuación-

El ingenuo joven creyó cada palabra, ¡ah!, era tan inocente.

Esta joven tenía una doble vida, trabajaba por el día en una pequeña panadería mientras que por la noche ofrecía espectáculos burlesque en el _Cirque Magnifique _un centro de entretenimiento nocturno bastante reconocido, sin embargo, era su pequeño secreto, sabía que su abuelo moriría dos veces si se enterara de su pequeño _oficio_ y que su madre no sería la mujer más feliz del mundo además de que por seguridad debía mantener discreción y no meterse en tanto lío.

-Dime Kagome, ¿después del turno te gustaría ir al cine?- preguntó el joven sonrojado.

Era costumbre que al menos una vez a la semana la invitara a salir, Kagome se sentía culpable porque ni una sola vez había aceptado y no porque el joven le desagradara sino que tenía que prepararse para dar un buen show en la noche además de que era demandante tener dos trabajos y no tendría tiempo para llevar una relación, en caso de que Hojo quisiera llevarlo a un nivel más serio.

-Discúlpame Hojo- dijo mientras se limpiaba un pedazo de masa que se había pegado en sus mejillas –tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo pero te prometo que cuando esté más libre las entradas al cine irán por mi cuenta- contestó con una sonrisa frustrada.

-Está bien, entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer- dijo Hojo visiblemente decepcionado. Kagome sabía que estaría bien, era un joven muy persistente y positivo y aunque lo rechazara él siempre buscaba la manera de entablar conversación, no era un chico rencoroso.

Pero, ¿por qué esta joven tenía dos trabajos? Uno de ellos digamos, ¿algo peligroso? Era algo que no había planeado, no había manera de saber cómo comenzó todo sólo que, _de verdad_ necesitaba el dinero, _de verdad_.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Encuentros planeados**

-¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!- gritaba histérica la jefa de la panadería.

La joven se sobresaltó y por poco y arruina su tercer pastel de limón.

-Ve, yo te cubro- dijo Hojo mientras le quitaba de las manos la pala para batir.

Al pasar a la parte del mostrador varios clientes salían despavoridos de la tienda mientras su jefa, Kagura, sostenía el teléfono temblando y riendo como maniática. Se acercó cautelosamente mientras algunos valientes, que se quedaron en el establecimiento para pedir una simple dona, le advertían del peligro al que se enfrentaba. Se colocó frente a ella mientras sin mirarla comenzó a decirle:

-Kagome, tienes… que llevar… una orden de rosquillas y muffins al edificio lunar…-

-Pero señora, no tenemos servicio a domicilio…- contestó mirándola como si estuviera viendo a una persona loca, algo no tan cuestionable en esos momentos.

-¡Pues ahorita mismo te montas a esa cosa, a esa motocicleta que traes y entregas el pedido porque de ahora en adelante tenemos servicio a domicilio!- Esta vez sí logró ahuyentar a _toda _su clientela, desafortunadamente Kagome no podía huir con esos traidores que la habían dejado sola con su jefa. –Ten- dijo autoritariamente entregándole varias bolsas sobre el mostrador.

Sin poder negarse suspiró y tomó su casco para repartir el pedido. Entre cláxones, tráfico pesado, peatones imprudentes y ancianas con las bolsas del mandado, Kagome logró llegar al edificio en tiempo récord ya que de todas formas se encontraba a la vuelta de la panadería; sí, desperdicio de gasolina pero Kagura insistía en que eso los haría verse más _profesionales_.

"Ja, profesionales mis polainas; la gasolina corre por mi cartera" pensaba Kagome mientras estacionaba la motocicleta frente a la entrada principal y tomaba las bolsas para entrar. La recibió una de las recepcionistas y le indicó al piso que debía subir pidiéndole que por favor se quitara el casco por motivos de seguridad.

-Ah, claro- y en seguida lo colocó frente al mostrador de la recepción dejando a las jóvenes telefonistas perplejas ya que tenían intenciones de flirtear con el sensual _motociclista_, ah, qué triste para algunas.

O

-InuYasha, vamos, no te estoy diciendo que vas a acostarte con alguna de ellas- insistía Miroku sentado sobre el escritorio de su colega.

-Miroku, por favor bájate, ni siquiera a una sexy secretaria le permitiría que se sentara sobre mis cosas- respondió InuYasha mientras apilaba unos papeles sobre su archivero –Y no, la respuesta es no, tuve suficiente con ir ayer y no me siento bien de hacerle eso a Kikyo-

Su amigo se bajó de escritorio y se sentó en un asiento subiendo los pies al escritorio. InuYasha giró los ojos pero ya se había rendido con él.

-Pero cómo eres terco, si Kikyo ha de estar feliz viajando por el mundo y tú aquí quemándote los sesos y…-

-No, al menos quiero esperar un poco más-

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Miroku fue abrir con una sonrisa traviesa. Una joven se encontraba del otro lado sosteniendo dos bolsas de papel. InuYasha notó el gran parecido que tenía con su ex novia y con aquella mujer del burlesque sin saber que era la misma mujer del burlesque. De inmediato Kagome reconoció al hanyou con orejas de perro y le pedía a todos los _kamis_ que no la reconociera o sino tendría que renunciar a la panadería.

-Oh pasa. Qué bien huelen esos panes que traes ahí- exclamaba Miroku sin tono de perversión por _muy _pervertido que sonara.

-Son 52.80- dijo seriamente mientras colocaba las bolsas sobre el escritorio de InuYasha.

El hanyou se puso de pie y revisó entre sus bolsillos si traía dinero y después de varias muecas de esfuerzo logró sacar en _morralla _el dinero necesario para pagarle pero unas cuantas monedas cayeron al suelo y al mismo tiempo, Kagome e InuYasha chocaron al intentar recogerla.

-Aw, tienes la cabeza demasiado dura- exclamó Kagome sobándose su propia cabeza.

-_That's what she said*_- dijo Miroku entre risas.

-¡Cállate Miroku!- exclamó InuYasha entregándole el dinero a la joven con brusquedad. –Lo siento mucho, como podrá ver aquí mi compañero tiene el sentido del humor de un niño de catorce años. Por cierto, ¿la he visto en algún lado?- preguntó InuYasha algo incrédulo.

-No lo creo; recordaría esas orejas en cualquier lado- contestó Kagome arrepintiéndose de haber hecho referencia a eso "_Idiota, hacer más obvio lo obvio no te va a servir de nada"_ pensó tratando de suprimir las ganas de maldecirse a sí misma en voz alta.

-Tienes razón- dijo InuYasha entrecerrando los ojos como si así fuera a saber de dónde _la había conocido._

-Señorita, por cierto, ¿sería molestia que nos agregara a una especie de calendario o algo así?; quisiéramos recibir este pedido todos los días, a la misma hora- dijo Miroku acercándose a ella de manera seductora con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Supongo que tendré que consultarlo con mi jefa pero no le veo ningún problema- contestó Kagome alejándose un poco del extraño hombre.

-Entonces tenemos una cita- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

InuYasha se llevó la mano a la frente y tomó a la joven de los hombros conduciéndola a la salida.

-Si desea conservar su dignidad lo mejor será que se vaya lo más rápido que pueda, en cuanto a ese pedido, es cien por ciento cierto. La espero mañana a la misma hora- dijo InuYasha con un guiño amigable y cerró la puerta al estar la joven fuera de la oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>La frase de Miroku* es referencia a uno de mis programas favoritos _The Office_, la broma es demasiado obvia pero de todas formas la explico. Cada que una frase es potencialmente un albur o como se dice en inglés _sexual innuendo_ se utiliza esa frase para convertirla en una broma sexual. Por ejemplo, que yo diga: "Fue demasiado rápido" y entonces alguien diga "That's what she said", cosas así. Bueno, sí, fin. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y esperen pronta actualización :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Reunión**

Después de volver de su entrega se encontró con su jefa quien la interrogó de las cosas más estúpidas, que si había visto al presidente de la compañía, que si había entrado a su oficina, que si le había hablado de ella, ¡por _kami_ que no! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, a veces su jefa era tan extraña. Terminó su turno y se despidió de Hojo quien se veía bastante triste por no poder ir al cine con ella por _enésima _vez. Fue a su departamento que era demasiado pequeño, sólo tenía lo esencial y empacó las cosas que necesitaría para el show. Era la rutina de todos los días pero era necesario. Comió algo rápidamente y se encaminó rumbo al club.

Aún estaban acomodando las sillas y preparando todo lo técnico, era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera alguien esperando a ver el show. Un joven alegre la recibió, era Jakotsu, uno de los bailarines del lugar quien siempre la saludaba muy entusiastamente. Dos besitos en cada mejilla,_ ¡c'est très français_! Como decía él.

-¡Te ves genial querida!- exclamó el joven. –Tenemos que ir a peinarnos, hoy tendremos un show especial- dijo moviendo las caderas.

-¿Por qué especial?- preguntó mientras caminaba de la mano con el estrafalario Jakotsu.

-Bueno porque Hachi dice que vendrán empresarios muy importantes- contestó guiñando un ojo y pasándose la lengua por los labios –Espero enganchar un pez grande esta noche-

-Jaki, no somos prostitutas- dijo Kagome alzando las cejas.

Jakotsu la sentó frente a un espejo y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la joven.

-No, claro que no, eso será por mi cuenta-

O

-¿Estás seguro que tenemos que ir?- preguntaba InuYasha con hastió. Su medio hermano se encontraba detrás de su escritorio entrelazando sus finos dedos con el gesto siempre serio. InuYasha elevaba sus pobladas cejas intentando tener una respuesta pero Sesshomaru al parecer ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir sin embargo, el hanyou no quería quedarse con preguntas y por todos los medios buscaba la manera de zafarse del compromiso. -Además a ti ni te gustan esas cosas; eres asexual- exclamó mientras jugaba con los adornos que había sobre el escritorio de su hermano y también jefe.

-InuYasha, puedo despedirte- dijo con serenidad el youkai. –Irás, eso es lo que harás-

-Feh, sólo porque sé que tú vas contra tu voluntad- contestó InuYasha cruzándose de brazos -¿No puede ir Miroku por mí?-

-Miroku irá de cualquier forma- contestó Sesshomaru. Tenía razón.

O

-Te ves divina- dijo Jakotsu abriendo sus manos mientras veía frente a él a su compañera, usando un hermoso traje de noche rojo con brillos y joyería dorada –Te ves tan, _trashy _y _classy_ a la vez; estoy orgullosa-

Kagome giró los ojos sonriendo ante la forma tan particular de su amigo para expresarse. Jakotsu también se veía bien con su leotardo, corset y mallas de red, definitivamente él era uno de los miembros más importantes del equipo y le hacía sentir orgullosa trabajar con él. Hachi entró a los vestidores con un traje azul de lentejuelas y una corbata roja hecha del mismo material. Les entregó unos antifaces a las bailarinas mientras brincaba y reía bonachonamente.

-Es por su seguridad-

Todos se pusieron esos antifaces y daban los últimos toques antes de salir. Algo muy importante era usar un perfume de feromonas, alterando totalmente su aroma, haciéndolos más atractivos para los clientes. Jakotsu abusaba de eso pero al final de cuentas cada quién compraba su propio botecito.

O

-¿Qué clase de persona hace una reunión en un club nocturno?- se quejaba InuYasha mientras sus hombros eran rodeados por Miroku quien por el otro lado también llevaba a un Sesshomaru no muy alegre.

-Alguien muy listo- decía entre risas.

-Alguien poco profesional- contestó Sesshomaru lanzándole una letal mirada a Miroku.

Los asientos corrieron por cuenta del entusiasta joven quien decidió que al frente, como siempre, era el mejor lugar. De pronto otros hombres de traje aparecieron y se sentaron en la mesa donde se encontraban los de la compañía Taisho. Un hombre de cabello largo y negro se sentó con ellos acompañado de otro de cabello más corto y los saludó con un cierto profesionalismo. Antes de que pudieran presentarse, Hachi, el tanuki, salió al escenario y comenzó el espectáculo. Varias jóvenes salieron en trajes de noche bastante brillantes y elegantes caminando sobre la tarima con elegancia y de vez en vez guiñándoles los ojos a los clientes.

Miroku de pronto parecía haberse convertido en un lobo porque comenzó a aullar y a chiflar mientras que InuYasha y Sesshomaru, especialmente Sesshomaru, intentaban contenerse por el fuerte olor que llegaba hasta sus narinas. Las feromonas comenzaron a alterarlos y debían mantener la compostura ya que sabían que todo era por las hormonas que viajaban en el aire. De vez en cuando, Miroku volteaba hacia atrás para ver los gestos de sus compañeros y sonreía al verlos tapándose la nariz y con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-Ay pequeños calenturientos- decía mientras golpeaba la tabla de la tarima y les gritaba a las muchachas para que se acercaran a él.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Vacilación**

Entre todo el bullicio de los hombres y algunas mujeres, ante el espectáculo, se podía ver que a las jóvenes eso no les molestaba. El primer acto terminó y pasaron varios minutos que para Miroku fueron eternos mientras que para Sesshomaru e InuYasha, fue como un respiro de aire en las montañas. El segundo acto comenzó y por supuesto que también la actitud de Miroku. Una joven pasó entre las cortinas con un traje sastre masculino. Se movía con sensualidad llevando sus piernas hacia abajo lentamente y subiendo de nuevo, desabrochando los botones del saco lentamente provocando que todos estuvieran a la expectativa de cada uno de sus movimientos. Llevaba puesto un antifaz que dejaba escapar la enigmática mirada de la joven quien sonreía a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí.

"Son ellos otra vez" pensó al ver al frente a Miroku prácticamente babeando pero no podía detenerse, tenía que continuar y confiar en que el antifaz fuera a ayudarla, además debajo de tanto maquillaje y luces tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo difícil reconocerla. Se quitó el saco lanzándolo al público, Miroku enseguida corrió y comenzó a forcejear con una robusta mujer, InuYasha se levantó y lo tomó del hombro.

-Pensé que los perros éramos nosotros, vente para acá idiota- dijo jalándolo de la ropa y devolviéndolo a su lugar.

La joven continuaba quitándose la ropa hasta que sólo llevaba puesto su ajustado corset negro y sus mallas de red con tacones rojos. Todos gritaban y extendían sus manos sosteniendo billetes en sus manos mientras caminaba con seducción recogiendo el dinero de sus embelesados clientes. Miroku se estiraba sobre la tarima lloriqueando. Se acercó improvisando una danza con los billetes usándolos como abanico y tomando el masculino mentón del alborotado joven. Juntó las puntas de sus dedos índice y pulgar y le dio un ligero golpe en la nariz dejando a Miroku sobándose mientras observaba con una sonrisa el _derriere_ de la bailarina.

-Nadie me había golpeado de una manera tan sensual- dijo Miroku sobándose la nariz mientras veía a Sesshomaru e InuYasha quienes ya se encontraban rodeados de varios vasos de alcohol. Recostados sobre la mesa levantaron ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su colega casi gritándole en los oídos.

Los pobres debieron tomar para que su sentido del olfato se viera un poco entorpecido y así no alterarse por el fuerte olor que despedía el perfume de las bailarinas. El hombre que se encontraba sentado con ellos se veía borroso y Sesshomaru veía cómo Miroku estaba hablando con él, estaba bien, dejaría en manos de su trabajador cualquiera que fuese la oferta o la razón de la junta, él por el momento, estaba indispuesto e InuYasha igual, Miroku era la única opción tomando en cuenta que los dos más altos de la empresa estaban algo ebrios.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Complicaciones**

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia provocando que el sonido creara dolorosas punzadas en la cabeza del hanyou. Con torpeza contestó el teléfono que varias veces cayó al suelo y respondió con una voz ronca y profunda. Miroku se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono totalmente vivaz cosa que irritó a InuYasha a tal grado que lo único que deseaba era dejar el auricular colgando de la cama y regresar a dormir.

-¿Qué no piensan venir a trabajar o qué?- preguntó Miroku entre risas.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Ya son más de las ocho-

InuYasha colgó el teléfono con brusquedad y se sentó en la cama frotando sus ojos. Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ronquido y al voltear hacia el otro lado de la cama se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de su medio hermano recostado con pesadez con los brazos estirados. Con un pie movió la pierna de Sesshomaru quien abrió los ojos lentamente y al ver el rostro del hanyou observándolo con recelo frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia el otro lado, prosiguiendo a dormir otra vez.

-Idiota, ya son más de las ocho-

-Hnn-

O

Miroku se encontraba en la recepción recargando su brazo sobre el mostrador sonrojando a más de una recepcionista de esas que enredan sus rizos entre sus dedos con mostrando su obvia atracción. Las puertas se deslizaron de lado a lado abriéndoles paso a los hermanos Taisho que para sorpresa de todos habían llegado juntos. Los ojos de las jóvenes ya que a la hora de decidir entre el presidente y de Miroku, siempre preferían al dueño de la cabellera plateada, el que nunca les prestaría ni la más mínima atención. Sesshomaru caminó directamente hacia el elevador mientras que InuYasha se dirigió hacia su amigo quien le sonreía con ese usual gesto que tanto le caracterizaba después de haber hecho algo que evidentemente le molestaba.

-¿Piensas que es muy gracioso?- preguntó InuYasha arqueando sus prominentes cejas.

-Bueno, después de anoche, creo que necesitaban un poco de interacción familiar, ¿no?-

InuYasha gruñó y al instante el teléfono de la recepción sonó. La joven que contestó el teléfono asentía con temor en sus ojos y se dirigió a Miroku una vez que colgó.

-El señor Taisho quiere verlos en su oficina, no se escuchaba muy contento-

-¿Cuándo se escucha contento?- respondió InuYasha con disgusto.

O

-Kagome, Kagome-

La joven salió de sus cavilaciones después de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Hojo quien la observaba algo preocupado. Sonrió y continuó partiendo las fresas que tenía frente a ella. Pensaba en lo extremadamente expuesta que estaría al ir cada día a entregar los postres al edificio lunar y si sus clientes visitaban el centro de burlesque con tanta frecuencia, su identidad seguramente se vería revelada en poco tiempo. Afortunadamente no hay ningún lazo que una a su familia con la de los hermanos Taisho así que si en determinado momento se enteraran de su identidad lo que tendría que hacer sería renunciar a la pastelería y conseguirse otro empleo.

-Kagome, alguien te busca en la entrada- dijo Kagura abriendo la puerta de la cocina con un gesto de sorpresa.

Caminó hacia la entrada donde su estrafalario compañero se encontraba sentado en una mesa y degustando una dona con glaseado de fresa. Le sonrió con naturalidad y le indicó con un gesto en la mano que se sentara frente a él. La joven miraba a su amigo con temor, intercambiando la vista entre él y su jefa quien los observaba con cautela desde la caja registradora mientras cobraba a los clientes los postres que llevaban.

-Ay amiga, qué carita que traes. No sabía si era tu motocicleta la que estaba estacionada afuera así que pregunté. Mira quién te viera tan soberbia, ¿no te basta con todo lo que ganas en…?-

-Cállate- dijo entre dientes abalanzándose sobre Jakotsu y tapándole la boca. –Mi jefa no sabe ni debe de enterarse de _eso_-

-Bueno pero no tienes que ponerte así tan querendona- respondió el joven en tono de broma sacando un pequeño espejo que llevaba en su bolsa de mano y revisando que ni una gota de maquillaje se la haya corrido de la boca.

-Jakotsu por favor, sé muy discreto, de verdad lo apreciaría muchísimo-

-Está bien pero sólo si me dices por qué- La joven asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Jakotsu se quedó sentado en la mesa esperando a que el turno de la joven terminara y caminar juntos hacia el burlesque.

Ya en maquillaje, Kagome daba los últimos toques a su cabello mientras que Jakotsu se ajustaba el corset con brusquedad lloriquenado sobre su supuesta _gordura_. Después de haberse quejado por un buen rato, el joven terminó por sentarse al lado de la joven recargando su rostro sobre su mano y observando a su compañera mientras se colocaba el último pasador en el cabello.

-Ahora sí dime bonita, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Es obvio que no lo disfrutas- preguntó Jakotsu acariciando el mentón de Kagome quien bajó la mirada.

-Pues, nada, gastos de familia, necesitamos dinero, es todo- respondió la joven con una débil sonrisa. Jakotsu se dio cuenta de que detrás de esa respuesta había algo más profundo y doloroso para su compañera por lo que decidió no atosigarla con sus preguntas y esperar a que la confianza llegara y en el momento apropiado, Kagome le contaría su problema.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bestia dócil**

Dentro del elevador los ánimos de InuYasha iban en dirección opuesta. Su humor elevaba conforme más pisos bajaban y todo gracias a Miroku, quien silbaba irritantes canciones mientras veía su reflejo en el techo. El mitad bestia recargó su cuerpo ligeramente contra la pared, sobándose las sienes a causa de una terrible jaqueca provocada por la noche anterior. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Miroku salió con paso seguro, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, mostrando esa imagen positiva como de costumbre, InuYasha en cambio, abandonó el vehículo arrastrando los pies, casi machucando su saco con las puertas del elevador.

-Buen día señorita Rin- exclamó Miroku con la simpatía que lo caracterizaba. –Se ve tan radiante como siempre-

-Gracias señor Miroku- respondió la joven completamente ajena al tono de coquetería que éste pretendía aplicar sobre ella como con todas las demás.

-¿Gracias? Gracias las que te-

Las palabras –muy probablemente vulgares- de Miroku fueron interrumpidas al abrirse la puerta de la oficina del hermano mayor Taisho. Los brillantes y ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru lo observaban con severidad y con un ligero gruñido hizo notar su presencia. InuYasha observaba algo divertido; de alguna manera disfrutaba cuando los deslices insolentes de su amigo eran interrumpidos de manera un tanto agresivas y le agradeció discretamente a su hermano mayor por hacerlo en ese momento, ya que necesitaba algo de humor.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Miroku aflojándose un poco el cuello de la corbata –Qué radiante te v-

-Cállate imbécil. Entren-

Siguiendo al intimidante youkai, InuYasha y Miroku avanzaron por la amplia oficina decorada con muebles cubiertos de cuero negro, adornada también con plantas que aromatizaban el espacio de manera agradable, contrastando enormemente con la personalidad tan violenta de Sesshomaru, hasta que se sentaron frente al escritorio de su jefe.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó InuYasha después de varios minutos de silencio y de observar a su hermano quien se encontraba dándoles la espalda de frente al enorme ventanal que mostraba una vista imponente de la ciudad.

-Requiero una explicación de anoche ahora- ordenó el youkai con su profunda voz dirigiéndose a Miroku.

Ambos hermanos plantaron sus miradas sobre el nervioso pelinegro quien reía nerviosamente y abaniqueaba su rostro con una hoja de papel que tomó sin permiso del escritorio de su jefe.

-Pues bueno, fue una reunión de negocios; un cliente interesado, tú sabes-

-Desconozco; documéntame- indicó Sesshomaru inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el escritorio.

-Pues bueno, una compañía pequeña que desea publicar su revista en nuestra editorial y pues bueno, el lugar era solamente el portal, ya sabes, para establecer relación-

-Miroku- murmuró InuYasha con su rasposa voz mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sintiéndose algo responsable y avergonzado por la actitud de su amigo, InuYasha miró a su hermano intentando encontrar en él algo de misericordia pero conociendo a la perfección el lenguaje corporal de su hermano, sabía que las cosas terminarían con una patada en el trasero y un puñetazo en la cara.

-Si bien eres el encargado de relaciones públicas, me parece que la manera en la que concertaste la reunión sólo indicó la estúpida afición que tienes por tus debilidades carnales; no te despido sólo por un favor, pero la próxima vez que cometas una idiotez de este nivel voy a provocarte el dolor más…-

-Sesshomaru, dejemos que explique un poco más- interrumpió InuYasha consciente de que tal intromisión podría costarle un momento extremadamente incómodo.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio y colocó ambas manos debajo de su mentón, aguardando. Miroku sintió una descarga en su columna vertebral, sabía que estaba a pocas palabras de colmarle la paciencia al youkai por lo que utilizó su herramienta más poderosa; su verbo.

-Sé que todo apunta en mi contra, sin embargo, esta vez la idea no fue mía. Esta pequeña empresa desea publicar una revista para caballeros. No, no, deja que termine, es de muy buen gusto, nada vulgar…-

-Tu concepto de vulgaridad está distorsionado- intervino Sesshomaru mostrando su fruncido ceño. InuYasha asintió.

-Bueno, bueno, pero yo vi la demostración; digamos que es porno tierno comparado con porno rudo-

InuYasha se llevó una mano a la frente con fuerza produciendo un sonido soso y plano mientras Sesshomaru arqueó ambas cejas mostrando algo de sorpresa. Misteriosamente, el youkai comprendió la burda analogía y finalmente asintió.

-No me interesa lo que hagas con ese cliente pero la próxima vez que decidas realizar una reunión, notifícame antes; sólo nos haces pasar ridículos- concluyó Sesshomaru dándoles de nuevo la espalda observando la ciudad. Miroku e InuYasha se miraron y se pusieron de pie, saliendo de la oficina silenciosamente. Al salir se encontraron con Rin quien les ofreció a ambos una taza de café.

-Gracias- contestaron ambos sorbiendo lentamente el café mientras se sentaban en la pequeña sala de espera que se encontraba afuera de la oficina del Taisho mayor.

La joven secretaria se sentó al lado de InuYasha sonriendo mientras colocaba una pequeña charola plateada con galletas. Miroku rápidamente tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, murmurando una canción mientras masticaba con efusividad.

-Mi señor es bastante difícil de manejar, ¿cierto?- preguntó la joven.

Miroku asintió rápidamente.

-Siempre ha sido así; por eso mi padre le heredó este lugar- contestó InuYasha dejando entrever cierta amargura al final del enunciado.

-Su padre fue muy sabio señor InuYasha. Mi señor tiene el carácter, es calculador, y su habilidad para negociar sin inmutarse es admirable, pero usted tiene el corazón; son el combo perfecto- exclamó Rin extendiendo sus brazos. –Mi señor es bastante orgulloso como para no estar al mando, usted es de naturaleza más amigable y se lleva bien con los demás empleados. Mi señor es inalcanzable y su desempeño habría sido problemático en su lugar, ¿no cree?-

-Pft, sí que te has tomado tu tiempo para analizar todo esto, ¿eh?- preguntó InuYasha dejando escapar una sonrisa –Escucha Rin, si eres inteligente, no intentes _humanizar_ a mi hermano, él nunca va a mostrar una pizca de amabilidad-

-No sé preocupe señor- respondió la joven con algo de severidad –Yo sólo hago mi trabajo- y dicho esto se puso de pie.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, InuYasha, sí que tienes tacto- dijo Miroku.

-¿Por fin terminaste de masticar tu estúpida galleta?- preguntó InuYasha sarcásticamente poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Es evidente que la joven sólo intentaba hacer plática; ha de sentirse muy solita atendiendo el teléfono y escuchando la voz de tu hermano-

-Mi amargoso hermano- dijo InuYasha con hastío.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Desahogo**

Desde su cama se preguntaba qué tipo de medidas debería tomar para no ser descubierta. Sabía que su trabajo no era denigrante pero temía que las personas a su alrededor no lo fueran a comprender. Aunque respeta a quienes lo hacían por gusto, Kagome se refugiaba en la idea de que fue lo más rápido que pudo conseguir con una paga tan grande. Después de un accidente en camión que tuvo su abuelo, la joven se vio en la necesidad de buscar fuentes de ingreso para pagar las operaciones que el pobre anciano necesitaba. No podía darse el lujo de buscar algo y tener paciencia porque no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Detestaba las madrugadas. Desde que su vida se había convertido en un caos, rara vez conciliaba el sueño lo que le daba mucho tiempo para pensar y mantenerse despierta haciendo cosas inútiles. Por más que se movía entre las sábanas, Kagome no encontraba la manera de que llegara el primer bostezo. Su cuerpo se encontraba cansado pero su mente trabajaba incansablemente. Se puso de pie con ansiedad mirando entre la oscuridad como si fuera de vida o muerte encontrar algo, lo que fuese, porque no podía permanecer un minuto más sobre el colchón pensando en sus problemas.

El pequeño departamento de la joven daba mucho a qué desear. Con pocas habitaciones se encontraba prácticamente atrapada. Salió de su recámara y se sentó frente al escritorio que se encontraba casi inmediatamente al abrir la puerta. Sobre la mesa se encontraba una pequeña computadora portátil. La encendió y en seguida se inicio la computadora, abrió una ventana en su navegador y se metió a una sala de chat.

"Si tengo tantas malditas preocupaciones, al menos soltárselas a alguien" pensó mientras elegía su pseudónimo para el chat público.

"Perla4"

Enseguida dio click al primer pseudónimo que se le ocurrió.

"¿ID746? Qué raro…"

**Perla4 dice:** hola!  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> ¿Quién eres?  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> no te conozco, tú tampoco me conoces. sólo necesito hablar con alguien… es demasiado tarde y no puedo dormir, en realidad no uso mucho estas páginas, haha.  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> ¿Y por qué te interesaste en mí particularmente?  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> no fue interés en ti, digo, tu nombre no dice nada sobre ti, ni siquiera te tomaste el tiempo de, no sé, escoger un nombre o algo…  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> Qué observador/a.  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> soy mujer  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> ¿Qué es de lo que necesitas hablar?  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> pff… sí que vas directo… bueno, en realidad yo soy quien te molestó primero. es sólo que, tengo un problema… varios problemas. no sé si sean graves pero lo que me preocupa es que, bueno…  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> Tengo el presentimiento de que te vas a tardar en explicar…  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> no! no! no mucho… lo prometo… bueno, no voy a darte el contexto, sólo te diré que por razones muy importantes y personales trabajo en un show de burlesque…  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> ¿Burlesque…?  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> sí… me desvisto y me pagan por ello… bueno, no me desvisto desvisto sólo enseño un poco más de lo que verías en la calle y junto con mis compañeros montamos shows con algo de baile y música pero es entretenimiento para adultos  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> ¿Y tu problema es…?  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> bueno, en realidad nadie de mi familia lo sabe, en sí, ninguno de mis conocidos! todo debo de hacerlo en secreto y en ocasiones me resulta muy problemático… el otro día en uno de los shows habían unos clientes que después atendí para mi segundo trabajo… trabajo en una panadería… y tuve un pedido que entregar al día siguiente…  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> De nuevo… ¿tu problema es?  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> mucha gente considera mi trabajo como denigrante…  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> Sólo si se te queman los postres.  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> hahaha, no me esperaba eso… ojalá todo el mundo pensara como tú… suponiendo que no piensas mal de mi trabajo.  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> No, no pienso mal pero tienes razón en preocuparte…  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong> sí, si mi jefa se entera estoy perdida… además, entre las otras cosas que me preocupan es que las personas no me tomen en serio… pero… olvídalo, no tiene caso… de seguro tienes sueño y no tiene caso además que le de tantas vueltas al asunto. gracias por ponerme atención, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara sin tener de dónde juzgarme o no sé. decírselo a alguien me hace sentir mejor.  
><strong>ID746 dice:<strong> Tal vez deberías buscar un trabajo en otro lugar.  
><strong>Perla4 dice:<strong>bueno ya! Haha, te estoy liberando del compromiso de darme un consejo. no puedo conseguir otro trabajo ahorita, no otro trabajo que me de la misma paga… pero bueno… gracias por escucharme, adiós!

'Perla4' ha salido del chat.

**ID746 dice:** ¿Cuánto te pagan?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Siento mucho haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo y sin haber actualizado. He estado muy ocupada con la Universidad, con otros proyectos, además de que he estado interesada en otros fandoms últimamente pero decidí ponerle un poco de atención a esta historia que me gusta mucho y que siento que es la que más sólida tengo. Estuve trabajando en un borrador escribiendo algunos puntos para el final de la historia (no significa que esté a punto de acabarse) y otras cosas que creo me van a ayudar a que este fanfic no esté tan sacado de la manga. De nuevo una disculpa. Sé que este capítulo es muy corto pero no será el único que suba en estos días, de verdad voy a intentar actualizar seguido. Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews también.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notoriedad**

-Hojo, me voy a tomar mi descanso… Voy a la cafetería que está en el centro; necesito darme aires de otro lugar, me estoy cansando un poco de oler a pan todo el día. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-

Hojo se negó en silencio observando a Kagome quien se sacudía la harina de las manos liberando partículas blancas que siempre lograban filtrarse en las narinas de todo quien se encontrara cerca. Esperaba que su amiga no le ofreciera algo en su camino de regreso más bien esperaba que lo invitara a ir con ella. Kagome caminó hacia la salida de la cocina y de pronto como si hubiera escuchado algo se detuvo.

-Pero cómo puedo ser tan tonta, Hojo, ¿quieres…?-

-¡Sí!-

-Wow, haha, de saber que te emociona tanto traerme mi bolsa la olvidaré más seguido-

Avergonzado por su reacción prematura se acercó al estante donde se encontraba la bolsa de Kagome y se la entregó cabizbajo. Su amiga desapareció después de haberle dado las gracias.

Al salir de la panadería sintió un gran alivio. En ocasiones se sentía agobiada de pensar en tantas cosas y no podérselo decir a Hojo o a cualquier otra persona con la que convivía que necesitaba ir a un lugar donde de verdad se encontrara sola. Caminó hacia una de sus cafeterías favoritas que se encontraba en un lugar muy lejos de ahí. Era la hora pico; había demasiado tráfico, mucha gente cruzando las calles, y otras caminando sobre las banquetas con prisa. En ocasiones varias personas chocaban contra ella y desaparecían entre la multitud antes de que se pudiera reaccionar al respecto.

De pronto sintió un presentimiento y se detuvo en seco, provocando en las personas que caminaban cerca de ella varios reproches mientras se alejaban apresuradamente hablando en sus teléfonos celulares o acomodándose la ropa. Giró la vista en todas direcciones con cierta desesperación pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Desde hacía ya varias calles sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando, incluso hasta siguiendo, pero entre tantos rostros y movimiento era imposible comprobar si aquello era cierto.

"Sera mejor que no me despegue de la multitud"

Por fin llegó a la cafetería que era bastante simple y modesta. No había detalles costosos, sólo unas mesas de madera falsa, sillas de metal y manteles de plástico. El lugar le traía recuerdos de cuando su padre aún vivía y siempre recurría a la poca memoria que tenía de él cuando se sentía atrapada. Se acercó al mostrador y pidió un café negro. Caminó hacía una de las mesas sosteniendo la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor que se concentraba en ella cuando de pronto empezó a sentir cómo sus ojos se humedecían y picazón en la nariz. De pronto estornudó. La taza cayó rápidamente sobre el suelo quebrándose en pequeños pedazos y el café se desparramó por el piso blanco. Parte de los pantalones de Kagome se mojaron al instante con unas cuántas gotas. La reacción instantánea de la joven fue la de tomar una servilleta de una de las mesas cercanas y recoger los pedazos rotos.

-Salud- dijo una voz masculina.

Kagome subió la mirada y al ver de quién se trataba le volvieron las ansiedades que la hicieron aislarse por unas cuántas horas en primer lugar. Sonrió por cortesía pero no estaba feliz de verlo en lo más mínimo. Se trataba del mismo muchacho con orejas de perro al que estaba tratando de evitar a toda costa.

-Creo que hay que tener más cuidado, digo, si sientes que se van a salir tus entrañas por la nariz, lo más sabio es dejar la taza sobre la mesa y no provocar todo este desorden. Ahora apestas a café. Toma-

La joven tomó el pañuelo que el muchacho le extendía. Se levantó y comenzó a limpiar sus pantalones y su blusa. El dueño del restaurante, quien era el que atendía en la caja se acercó con una escoba y un trapeador y comenzó a limpiar.

-No te preocupes Kagome, en un segundo te repongo tu café, por favor siéntate- insistió el robusto hombre.

-De verdad señor Hu, de verdad lo siento mucho-

El simpático hombre le dio unos empujones para que dejara libre el área. Kagome se alejó sintiéndose apenada sosteniendo el pañuelo que ahora se encontraba húmedo y con manchas de café.

-Ah, señor Taisho, tome-

InuYasha recibió el pañuelo con algo de confusión. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba pero no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre.

-Disculpa pero no recuerdo cuándo fue que te dije mi nombre-

Kagome se sentó y a los pocos segundos InuYasha también lo hizo. La joven se sintió algo incómoda de que lo hiciera sin haber preguntado pero sería demasiado grosero pedirle que se fuera así que se resigno a sacarlo de la duda.

-Bueno, sí, no hemos sido presentados, como supongo usted acostumbra con cada persona que ve los espectaculares en la calle de la compañía Taisho. Disculpe si mi deducción lo confundió- contestó la joven sintiéndose un poco fastidiada.

-Claro, claro… Miroku… sí… uno de mis trabajadores insiste en que mi hermano y yo tengamos una imagen pública y se me olvida, no estoy acostumbrado. Por otro lado… yo sé quién eres y no me enteré por ver publicidad en la calle- contestó InuYasha con un tono especial en su voz.

Kagome tragó saliva. Sintió que su pulso se aceleró y que se le hacía un hueco en el estómago. Mientras eso pasaba el señor Hu servía el repuesto del café que Kagome había tirado y antes de que fuera puesta la taza sobre la mesa, la joven la tomó y bebió el café rápidamente. Casi al instante dejó caer sobre la mesa la taza, derramando un poco de café y comenzó a gritar. Todos en el restaurante miraban con atención, el señor Hu le echaba aire con una servilleta e InuYasha se levantó de su asiento para llevarle un vaso con agua fría. Se lo dio y la joven comenzó a tomar despacio.

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir InuYasha una vez que Kagome puso el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Disculpe señor Taisho… ¿de dónde dice usted que me conoce?- preguntó una vez que tuvo tiempo suficiente para armarse de valor, además de que, después de haberse quemado la garganta de esa manera, otra quemada más no sería raro que sucediera.

-¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿De dónde crees? De la panadería por supuesto-

De pronto Kagome sintió cómo su cuerpo se liberaba del estrés y comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Claro, claro- respondió.

-Fuiste a entregarnos un pedido a domicilio que por cierto también esperamos hoy. Conoceré a mucha gente pero siempre recuerdo una cara. Considerando tu reacción, supongo que tú sí lo olvidaste, psht. Claro, si tú nada más entregas, recibes el dinero y te vas-

Al escuchar el comentario, la joven se sintió ligeramente ofendida y se levantó de la mesa. InuYasha se dio cuenta y sin comprender también se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundido.

Kagome caminó sin darse la vuelta e InuYasha la alcanzó.

-Oye, no, espera. No sé qué dije pero supongo que lo siento. Regresa, te pagaré tu café-

La joven giró los ojos con hastío y regresó.

-Me termino esta taza y me voy- masculló.

InuYasha observaba a la joven con insistencia. Había notado el gran parecido que había entre ella y su exnovia pero podía encontrar que la naturaleza de ambas era distinta. Le cruzaban muchos pensamientos por su cabeza pero la idea de que la joven se fuera en ese momento no le agradaba

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kagome al percatarse de que estaba siendo observada.

-No, no, nada. Estaba pensando en las cosas que tengo que hacer hoy, es todo- contestó sintiéndose apenado. – ¿A veces no te preguntas por qué ciertos pensamientos no se pueden controlar?-

-Oiga mire no sé qué es lo que esté pensando pero su pregunta no se escuchó bien después de que llevaba varios segundos sin despegarme la vista- respondió Kagome con mirada sospechosa.

-AHH, no, no, no. No es nada relacionado con usted, ¿por qué pensaría yo esas cosas… con usted?- contestó InuYasha esta vez algo alterado.

-¿Va a querer que me quede hasta que me termine este café o si no me puedo levantar en este preciso momento y lo dejo solo?-

-No, no, perdón de nuevo. No me refiero a _ese_ tipo de pensamientos (¿por qué le haría una pregunta así si ni siquiera la conozco?). Me refiero a recuerdos, ideas… de problemas más que nada-

Kagome lo miró a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería el joven. Podía ver en los ambarinos ojos del hanyou algo de nostalgia y supo que esos recuerdos de los que él hablaba eran dolorosos. La joven asintió ligeramente dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

-Recientemente terminé con mi novia y no he podido reponerme del todo. Perdón, seguramente te preguntas por qué demonios te digo estas cosas. Supongo que de vez en cuando se necesita de un extraño que escuche-

-He estado en esa situación; ni me lo diga-

-¿Crees que, no sé…? Tsk, no ni siquiera tiene caso preguntarse algo así- De pronto InuYasha comenzó a inspeccionar sus bolsillos porque su celular comenzó a timbrar y revisó la pantalla. –Lo siento, me tengo que ir… mi nombre es InuYasha por cierto-

-Kagome- respondió la joven tomando la mano de InuYasha quien la había extendido como saludo.

-Gracias por escuchar aunque haya sido breve. Ten- se alejó después de colocar un billete sobre la mesa y desapareció entre la gente.

Tomó el billete y junto con él una tarjeta de presentación con información de contacto.

-Se ve buen muchacho- dijo el señor Hu quien apareció a su lado.

-¡¿Por qué siempre hace eso?!- exclamó Kagome con sobresalto.

-Perdón- respondió el señor Hu entre risas. –InuYasha es un cliente frecuente. Qué extraño que no se hubieran visto antes aquí-

-Sí, qué raro…- respondió la joven con sequedad. –Bueno señor Hu, debo regresar a trabajar. Aquí está el dinero que le dejó el señor Taisho por mi café-

-Oh, no, no, Kagome, si desde que eras una niña jamás te he cobrado y a ese muchacho tampoco. Creo que tendrás que ir a devolverle su dinero- sugirió con candidez.

-Nooo, no por favor, no se ponga con esos planes. No tengo cabeza para pensar en esas cosas, además, el señor Taisho es una persona muy ocupada por toda la riqueza de su familia y dudo mucho que se tome el tiempo de cosas así y de tener un noviazgo con una persona como yo- contestó mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Entonces por qué viene a comer aquí? Créeme Kagome que si a ese hombre le importara todo lo de la cuestión de "estatus" no vendría a este lugar, pero está bien, no te molestaré. Aun así debes devolverle su dinero-

-Está bien… me resigno porque sé que no va a funcionar dejarte el dinero aquí para que _tú_ se lo devuelvas y me darás un sermón sobre cómo debo de hacerlo yo porque me lo dio a mí, etcétera-

-Me alegra que me conozcas tan bien- dijo el señor Hu entre risas, dándole unas palmadas a la joven en el hombre.

Liberando un suspiro con resignación que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa, abrazó al señor Hu y salió de la cafetería. Una vez en la calle comenzó a sentir angustia por el encuentro sorpresa que tuvo con InuYasha.

"Si antes apenas y me notaba, ahora con más razón… Va a ser muy complicado esconderme de él en el burlesque… Tal vez tenga que cambiar mi turno y tenga que renunciar a la panadería… Tal vez tenga que hacer el doble turno en el _Cirque…_ Ay no…"

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos al ver a un hombre al otro lado de la calle que la estaba observando. Se detuvo y lo miró de reojo. El hombre no se movía. Podía ver la larga silueta de pie, atenta a sus movimientos. No quería voltear del todo pero podía ver el cabello y las ropas oscuras de la persona. A los pocos segundos la figura comenzó a avanzar, dejando a Kagome con una sensación de paranoia y preocupación durante el camino de regreso.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Secretos**

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que había sido solicitada para llevar un pedido a la Editorial Taisho, eso le brindó un gran alivio ya que no tenía que preocuparse de guardar las apariencias y con suerte, tal vez, se olvidarían de llamar. Tenía la esperanza de que se convirtieran en esos clientes a los que no se les vuelve a ver, de que no hubiera en el calendario de corcho de la panadería un marcador especial con horarios y días de entrega. Así pasaron los días, de la panadería al burlesque, sin ningún problema, sin ninguna preocupación.

"Por fin algo de paz" pensaba Kagome después de una larga noche trabajando. Se había despedido de Jakotsu minutos antes y se disponía a ir hacia su casa. Las calles se encontraban abandonadas, a excepción de los coches que esporádicamente pasaban a gran velocidad. Evitaba por esta razón caminar entre callejones y se enfocaba en las calles principales que se encontraban alumbradas por los espectaculares que proporcionaban una luz multicolor. Los rostros de las estrellas de pop, de los anuncios de productos la acompañaban durante su camino de regreso y no se sentía tan sola. "Quisiera ser alguien de ellos; por siempre sonriendo, sin preocupaciones, sólo observando". Caminaba lo más que podía antes de pedir un taxi para ahorrar lo más que pudiera; esa era su rutina. Con la cabeza hacia abajo iba viendo su propio reflejo en los charcos que se formaban sobre las baldosas y se detuvo unos segundos al ver un gran anuncio con una cara familiar. "Es él" pensó al ver el rostro del joven con quien siempre se encontraba. "Orejas de perro". La familiaridad en la fotografía la hizo sonreír, al ver al joven sentado detrás de un escritorio, conversando con alguien más de una manera tan relajada le hacía pensar en cómo desearía tener la fortuna de cuna que tuvo él.

-Ha, como si fuera posible- masculló y continuó caminando.

De pronto un gran golpe la hizo caer al suelo. Sintió un tirón en su hombro izquierdo y al abrir los ojos, vio como una silueta se alejaba rápidamente sosteniendo su bolsa. Rápidamente se puso de pie y a pesar de llevar tacones comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oye regresa!- gritaba desesperadamente. "Si no logro recuperar mi cartera…" era lo único que podía pensar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas pero no dejaba de correr. No perdía de vista a la persona pero cada vez se sentía más cansada y temía quedarse atrás. Gritaba por ayuda con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie parecía escucharla y quienes lo hacían eran personas que se encontraban demasiado ebrias como para poder ponerse de pie. El ladrón iba llegando hacia una esquina y Kagome cada vez se encontraba más lejos; al llegar ahí, el ladrón cayó al suelo y salió corriendo, dejando la bolsa de Kagome en el suelo. La joven llegó hasta el lugar y tomó su bolsa. Abrazándose de ella comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Hey!-

Estaba tan alterada que no podía abrir los ojos. Se quedó inmóvil. Sólo quería que el momento terminara, que las lágrimas cesaran para regresar a casa.

-¿Kagome?-

Al escuchar su nombre sus ojos se abrieron. A su lado se encontraba InuYasha, consternado, con las cejas levantadas. Una expresión entre susto y asombro se dibujaba en su rostro. Sus manos se encontraban fuera de sus bolsillos, dudosas, y temblorosas. No sabía si debía hacer contacto con los hombros de la joven para reconfortarla. Kagome bajó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos, era incontrolable. InuYasha se acercó un poco hacia ella y la miró de abajo hacia arriba. Los tacones de la joven se encontraban raspados de las puntas, un tacón se había aflojado. Las medias de red que llevaba puestas se habían roto de las rodillas que se encontraban sangrando, las muñecas de la joven tenían raspaduras que se veían bastante dolorosas y finalmente el pómulo izquierdo de la joven se encontraba enrojecido y sangrante. El joven se sintió mal por ella, por el momento terrible que pasó y con cautela colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de la joven, considerando que el impacto que recibió se concentró sobre su lado izquierdo.

-Venga conmigo- y diciendo esto deslizó su mano hacia el hombro izquierdo de la joven, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y la encaminó hacia su coche.

Abrió la puerta y ayudó a la joven a meterse al coche. Una vez adentro, Kagome observó su entorno. ¿Qué hacía el joven Taisho por aquellos rumbos tan tarde por la noche? Escuchó un portazo y al mirar a su lado InuYasha se inclinó hacia ella para abrochar el cinturón de seguridad. El joven no lo notó pero Kagome sintió que su pulso se aceleró ligeramente por la proximidad. InuYasha encendió el motor del coche y aceleró. La miraba de reojo con preocupación y mientras él hacía aquello Kagome se enfocaba en las luces que veía pasar por la ventana del copiloto. Después de varios minutos en silencio por fin una voz se escuchó.

-¿Qué hacía tan tarde por esas calles?- preguntó algo alterado.

La joven despertó de su apagón mental y reaccionó con un ligero sobresalto. Los ojos de InuYasha se encontraban enfocados a la calle, sus cejas de encajaban sobre su frente y su quijada se encontraba apretada. Sabía que se encontraba molesto y alterado.

-¿Acaso piensa hacerme sentir culpable de lo que pasó?- cuestionó Kagome con reproche.

Instantáneamente la expresión del joven cambió y se tornó un poco más serena. –No, claro que no… pero, ¡mi punto es que no debería andar por esos lugares tan tarde y sobretodo sola!- de nuevo su tono de voz se elevó y su expresión se tensó. –Hay mucha gente imbécil sólo buscando cómo perjudicar a los demás… de buena suerte que me encontraba en ese lugar y el idiota no esperaba verme ahí… se asustó tanto que salió corriendo- En el rostro de InuYasha de pronto se dibujó una expresión triunfante y orgullosa. La joven notó aquello y no comprendía exactamente qué era lo que lo hacía sonreír.

-Es cierto…- indicó Kagome -¿qué hacía usted por ahí? El líder de una de las empresas más importantes del país… solo, de noche…-

-Tsk, supongo que es válido que preguntes- InuYasha la miró y se inclinó hacia ella aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo –Supongo que los dos tenemos secretos. Si usted no me sigue preguntando del por qué de mi presencia, yo no le insistiré a que me diga la suya, ¿estamos?- respondió colocando su mano frente al rostro de Kagome, quien algo intimidada la tomó y estrechó para cerrar su trato. –Eso pensé- dijo sonriente mirando de nuevo al frente al ver la luz verde.

Permanecieron callados hasta llegar a su destino. El coche se detuvo frente a un gran portón que se abrió a los pocos segundos de haber llegado ellos allí. Siguieron por una pequeña vereda hasta llegar a una gran casa con árboles enormes y una arquitectura muy típica de la región. Había un pequeño santuario y a lo lejos había varias fuentes que parecían adornar varios jardines que se encontraban detrás de la casa. La joven estaba tan sorprendida con el lugar que ni siquiera notó cuando InuYasha se bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta. Con un poco de dificultad salió del coche aferrándose al brazo de InuYasha. Los golpes parecían por fin provocarle un poco de dolor.

-Por favor sígame. Vamos a ver qué clase de heridas tiene- dijo InuYasha indicándole el camino hacia la puerta de enfrente. Kagome empezó a sentirse algo nerviosa, con el impacto del momento ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar a dónde la llevaría el joven Taisho y ahora estar en su casa, de noche, herida y sobre todo, con la ropa del burlesque en la mochila que cargaba, la estaba alterando.

Al entrar InuYasha encendió las luces revelando una modesta sala y un juego de té. Tomó a la joven del brazo derecho y la llevó hasta ahí, pidiéndole que se sentara en el sofá y esperara. Mientras él se fue, Kagome observó la casa. Parecía como la de alguien común y corriente, incluso le recordaba un poco a la suya, casi podía imaginarse oler la comida que su madre preparaba y por unos segundos sintió que de nuevo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Intentó disiparlas enfocándose en algo más y notó que en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana habían varias fotografías. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se puso de pie para verlas más de cerca. Habían muchas fotografías con su amigo Miroku, incluso con su hermano, varias fotografías familiares con su padre, su hermano, hasta que en una de ellas vio algo que le llamó la atención. En uno de esos retratos había una mujer muy parecida a ella y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante sorprendida "Es como una versión muy bonita de mí" pensó. Tomó el marco para verlo más de cerca. El rostro del joven Taisho se veía relajado y feliz. Su sonrisa proyectaba alegría y la joven parecía rendirle la misma devoción.

-Eh-

Al escuchar ese ruido Kagome rápidamente colocó el marco en su lugar pero calculó mal, colocándolo en la orilla de la mesa y naturalmente cayó hacia el suelo provocando que el vidrió se quebrara en mil pedazos. Instantáneamente se abalanzó hacia el suelo para recoger los pedazos pero sólo logró rasparse más las rodillas. De pronto sintió un jalón desde sus axilas y en segundos se encontraba de nuevo sentada sobre el sofá. InuYasha la miraba con enojo y Kagome pensó que en ese momento le gritaría por lo que había pasado, en cambio, el joven se hincó frente a ella y comenzó a revisar sus rodillas.

-De verdad lo siento mucho- exclamó Kagome rápidamente. Sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza.

-Vaya que si es descuidada… no, es tonta. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así?- decía InuYasha con reproche. –Olvide lo del marco, de todas maneras pensaba cambiarlo de lugar-

-¿A dónde?- la curiosidad inundaba a Kagome, quería saber más sobre esa fotografía.

InuYasha manifestó su perplejidad arqueando las cejas y dejó de limpiar las heridas de la joven. -¿Por qué pregunta?-

-Bueno…- intentó responder Kagome cayendo en cuenta de que tal vez la historia detrás de ese retrato era algo muy privado y que tal vez fue descortés hacer preguntas. –No lo sé, es sólo que se ve muy feliz, fue sólo algo de duda pero entiendo si mi indiscreción le ofende-

-Pues me ofende- respondió por fin InuYasha frunciendo el ceño e inflando ligeramente los labios.

-¡AH!- exclamó Kagome al sentir el ardor en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, olvidé mencionar que estoy poniendo algo de alcohol… Sí que logró prácticamente destruírselas… qué bueno que sólo trabaja en una panadería, sino…-

Kagome se sintió nerviosa de nuevo. Con esos comentarios no sabía si casualmente los hacía o si algo sabía. La ansiedad hizo que se pusiera de pie para salir de ahí lo antes posible pero antes de poder dar tres pasos, su pie se torció por el tacón que se había aflojado (ahora roto) a causa de la persecución. InuYasha alcanzó a sostenerla y de nuevo la sentó sobre el sofá.

-¿Tomó algo o simplemente siempre es así de cabeza hueca?- preguntó retóricamente negando con la cabeza mientras enredaba vendas sobre las rodillas de Kagome.

La joven no pudo contestar nada y se cruzó de brazos. Después de varios minutos sintió un jalón de sus muñecas. Al mirar al frente miró al joven quien se encontraba de pie estaba vez inclinado sobre ella observando las almohadillas de sus manos lastimadas. Se sonrojó ligeramente e hizo un ruido con la garganta intentando llamar la atención de InuYasha; el joven reaccionó y la miró a los ojos. Al parecer no se había percatado de la distancia tan corta entre ellos porque rápidamente se incorporó y sonrojado se disculpó.

-No era mi intención. Sólo deme sus manos para vendarlas-

-No, no… no es necesario yo puedo hacerlo sola, creo que me iré… gracias-

-Cómo va a regresar a su casa con los zapatos rotos… déjeme llevarla aunque sea- Kagome asintió dudosa pero el temor de ser asaltada de nuevo le ganó a su ansiedad por ser descubierta.

Una vez en el coche, InuYasha introdujo en el GPS la dirección que Kagome le había dado y manejó hacia esa dirección. Poco se dijeron durante el camino, sólo de vez en cuando InuYasha le preguntaba a Kagome si se sentía bien pero nada más. La noche había transcurrido de una manera tan extraña que ambos se sentían fatigados y sólo querían descansar. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, InuYasha ayudó a Kagome a bajar del coche. Observó el lugar y no se veía tan seguro para que una joven viviera sola y llegara tan tarde. Pensaba que había hecho un trato con ella de no preguntarle sobre la razón de su paseo a tales horas pero se preguntaba si era algo de rutina y si era así, no pudo evitar sentir algo de preocupación al imaginarse que tuviera que recorrer las calles deshabitadas a tales horas y todavía tener que llegar a un lugar que no le daba buena espina. Mientras eso pasaba por la cabeza de InuYasha, Kagome se quitó los zapatos para poder caminar mejor, y de nuevo haciendo una pequeña reverencia le agradeció.

-Muchas gracias y también disculpe los problemas que causé-

-Tsk- masculló InuYasha, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo y mirando al edificio -¿Vives sola?-

-Eh, sí- respondió Kagome ante la pregunta tan inesperada -¿Por qué?-

-Por nada- respondió InuYasha, sintiendo un poco de empatía con la joven –Voy a acompañarla hasta su departamento-

Y sin que la joven pudiera decirle que no, la tomó del brazo y caminaron hacia las escaleras. Sintiendo demasiado cansancio como para entrar en discusión Kagome caminó por las escaleras seguida por InuYasha quien inspeccionaba cada rincón del edificio. Una vez frente a su puerta, sacó las llaves y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-Ya puede irse. Gracias-

InuYasha se despidió con un gesto de mano y se llevó la mano a los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sintiéndose algo intranquilo conforme bajaba las escaleras. Una vez que los pasos del joven se alejaron, Kagome abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró. Se quitó el abrigo, el vestido que llevaba y las medias de red quedando en ropa interior, corrió hacia el espejo y vio que su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de moretones y raspones. InuYasha sólo vio las heridas en las rodillas pero también tenía unos raspones a lo largo de su muslo izquierdo.

-Pf… supongo que tendré que tomarme un descanso… trabajar horas extras en la panadería tal vez haga que recupere lo que pierda en estas semanas por no ir al burlesque…- dijo en voz alta.

De pronto el timbre sonó y rápidamente se puso lo que encontró, unos shorts y una blusa ligera. Miró por el ojal y al otro lado se encontraba InuYasha, sosteniendo la mochila donde llevaba su traje del burlesque. Abrió la puerta y le arrebató la mochila.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó con intenciones de dar un portazo antes de provocar más curiosidad en el joven pero una fuerza mayor impidió que la puerta se cerrara. Miró al joven con furia pero él estaba muy concentrado observando su muslo izquierdo.

-Se lastimó más de lo que pensé – la empujó hacia el departamento y cerró la puerta. Jalándola del brazo la sentó en la silla del comedor y revisó los bordes del raspón. -¿Pensaba ya irse a dormir sin antes limpiarse esas heridas?- exclamó con reproche.

-No, no… oiga… para empezar ¿por qué entra a mi departamento así nada más?- cuestionó Kagome sintiéndose cada vez más alterada y humillada -¡¿no entiende lo que es privacidad?!-

InuYasha se sintió apenado. No entendía por qué había entrado así como si su vida dependiera de ello. Miró a Kagome a los ojos y sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos. Incomoda gotas de sudor comenzaron a correr por su frente, su rostro parecía incendiarse y sentía que su cuerpo se fundía al de la silla. No sabía si era su imaginación pero el rostro de InuYasha se acercaba cada vez más y de tanta ansiedad, de tantos nervios gritó. InuYasha rápidamente reaccionó y se incorporó, parándose derecho. Tosió un poco y regresó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tiene razón, disculpe- y diciendo esto salió del departamento.

Alterado bajó rápidamente las escaleras, quitándose el abrigo y al llegar afuera de su coche se agacho apoyándose sobre sus rodillas tomando aire y aflojándose el cuello de su camisa. Los ojos de Kagome no se salían de su cabeza y sintió furia porque sabía que todo era por los recuerdos que tenía con Kikyo. Detestaba pensar que Kagome fuera a hacerse ideas falsas y por unos segundos sintió ganas de regresar y aclararlo todo pero pensó que lo mejor sería irse y actuar como si nada pasara. Por alguna razón pensar en no verla otra vez no pasó por su mente. Se enderezó y miró hacia arriba. La ventana del departamento de la joven era la única que emanaba luz; vio la silueta de la joven caminando y retiró la vista. Se alejó rápidamente en su coche.

Kagome suspiró profundamente. Dejó escapar los nervios que la invadieron y decidió no pensar en lo que había pasado. Estaba muy cansada, habían pasado muchas cosas y lo único que quería era de una vez por todas acostarse y dormir, pero el sueño no le llegaba. Tomó su computadora portátil y se acostó en la cama, revisando lo que tenía en su bandeja de entrada. De pronto sintió muchas ganas de redactar un correo. Semanas antes, en una sala de chat, había conocido a una persona que le inspiraba mucha confianza. Sabía poco, no tenía ningún dato, sólo sabía que siempre le respondía con honestidad. Desconocía si era hombre o mujer, desconocía su edad, incluso desconocía su nombre. Ambos decidieron intercambiar correos electrónicos y usar los nombres con los que se conocieron en el chat. Kagome estuvo de acuerdo, necesitaba una amistad imparcial, por esa razón, cada día que pasaba algo importante se lo hacía saber a esta persona.

_"Ay 746,_

_Cada vez estoy más nerviosa de ser descubierta. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar y lo que pueda perder. No voy a entrar mucho en detalles, sólo diré que hoy tuve una situación desagradable y gracias a una persona, todo salió bien. Siempre veo a esta persona, me la encuentro en momentos en los que siento que me descubrirá. No puedo todavía revelar quién soy, lo que hago… tengo razones; sé que no me cuestionarás. Es que no sé 746, me estoy cansando… mi vida es difícil, es cansada, no tengo tiempo de disfrutar nada… ni siquiera puedo salir al cine con un chico del trabajo. Ni siquiera puedo intentar tener una vida amorosa porque me está chupando esta rutina pero no puedo dejar de hacer lo que hago, todo es por mi familia…_

_De cualquier manera las cosas siguen así. Sé que tú me vas a escuchar, por eso te digo todas estas cosas, pero tú y yo sabemos que para muchos problemas no hay más que una solución. Estoy sola en esto, es sólo que a veces quisiera ser alguien más._

_ -Perla4"_

Al terminar su correo cerró la computadora y se sumergió en la oscuridad de su habitación. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Notas: Hola, una disculpa a todxs. Espero seguir actualizando más seguido, tengo muchas ideas sobre como continuará este fic. Por mucho tiempo lo dejé en pausa porque no sabía cómo seguir pero creo que ahora puedo decir con seguridad que al menos por varios capítulos seguirá avanzando. Gracias a los que leen!<p> 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Curiosidad**

Los rayos de sol penetraban las cortinas. Nadie podría mantener sus ojos abiertos ante la intensidad de la luz, sin embargo, en esa casa para esa hora ya no había nadie en la cama. En la cocina de una gran mansión se encontraba un youkai tomando de una taza un cálido té verde. El aroma a hierbas era prominente en cada rincón de la construcción, de alguna manera lograba calmar los ánimos tan agitados del dueño de la casa. El silencio lo relajaba es por eso que gustaba de la soledad. Sin embargo, en ocasiones ese silencio se quebraba con los chillidos de su mayordomo quien se alteraba cada vez que veía a su amo bebiendo de un té que él mismo no había preparado. Pensando que por no ser él, Jaken, su mayordomo, quien preparara y sirviera la bebida, sería terriblemente castigado pero él no sabía que a su amo le era indiferente, es más, algunas veces prefería el sabor que de sus manos siendo las que lo prepararan que las del pequeño demonio verde que tenía como sirviente.

-Amo, a…-

-Jaken, guarda silencio-

El youkai tomó entre sus delgados dedos su teléfono celular y revisaba lo que había recibido para ese día. Mientras tanto Jaken mascullaba y se quejaba sobre lo que los otros sirvientes hacían mal en la casa. Acusando a varios de podar mal las plantas, a otros de pulir mal los pisos, o dejar sucios los espejos. Sesshomaru despegó la vista de su teléfono y dejó de teclear. Lo miró con severidad.

-Qué no se supone que tú eres quien los dirige… ¿Jaken? Siendo tú el mayordomo y ellos tus subordinados, ¿no se supone que tu trabajo es corregirlos y ahorrarme de estas banalidades a mí?-

-… ¿Banalidades?-

-Pueril. A eso me refiero.-

Pero Jaken seguía sin comprender. La mayor parte del tiempo había al menos una palabra que salía de la boca de su amo que nunca comprendía pero temeroso de meterse en más problemas salía huyendo de donde estuviera lloriqueando como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sesshomaru dejó escapar un suspiro y se echó el teléfono a la bolsa de su pantalón. Desarremangó su camisa y la abotonó a la altura de sus muñecas. Se puso el saco y caminó hacia la puerta para dirigirse a su coche. Encendió el radio para escuchar las noticias y después de manejar varias cuadras un establecimiento le llamó la atención. Estacionó su coche y se bajó. Entró a la panadería y el olor al pan recién hecho lo hizo sentir algo hambriento. Busco con la mirada en el menú que se encontraba detrás del mostrador y se acercó a la caja registradora.

Con la mirada sobre el menú comenzó a ordenar un pan de elote y té verde. Al levantar la vista vio a la cajera helada frente a ella con una sonrisa amplia pero con los ojos ausentes. Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme frente a ella observándola hasta que por fin una de las empleadas se llevó a la cajera al cuarto de atrás y regresó para hacerse cargo de la caja registradora.

-Disculpe por favor, mi jefa no ha tenido un buen día- dijo la joven inclinándose en señal de respeto y disculpándose con Sesshomaru.

-¿Su jefa? Si sigue así este lugar va a cerrar- respondió el youkai colocando el menú al lado de su rostro y señalando lo que iba a ordenar.

-¿Quiere… una tarta de manzana para ocho personas?- preguntó la joven confundida.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y miró el menú. Se dio cuenta que en su afán por imponer autoridad señaló algo que no era y corrigió, arroncando la voz. –Quise decir un pan de elote y té verde-

-Claro, en seguida-

Sesshomaru le entregó el dinero a la cajera y se dio la vuelta, avanzando hacia la puerta. –Déjeme la orden en el Edificio Taisho, a la oficina del presidente por favor-

La joven sintió un peso enorme en su estómago y comenzó a tartamudear. –Eh, eh… en el edifi-

-¿Está usted también con el mismo problema que su jefa? Cancele mi ord…-

-No, no. Disculpe señor Taisho, de haber sabido que se trataba de usted lo habría atendido mejor-

El youkai gruñó ligeramente y se subió a su coche. Al llegar al edificio como siempre caminaba con la frente en alto sin detenerse para mirar a nadie. Estaba consciente de las miradas que sus empleadas le lanzaban al pasar y de la atención especial que provocaba cada que llegaba. Piso por piso en el elevador recibía muestras de respeto pero muchas eran temor. Su mal carácter era bien conocido por todos en el edificio, no había habido ningún editor y escritor en la compañía que no hubiera recibido un libretazo en la cara. Era un jefe bastante exigente y le molestaba si nada era perfecto.

Por más que se esforzaba en que nadie usara el elevador de los corporativos del edificio, había muchas personas que desobedecían y no era extraño ver a gente salir lanzada del elevador entonces era como muchos se enteraban cuando el presidente había llegado. Por fin, Sesshomaru llegó al último piso, lo cual quería decir que había llegado a _su _piso. La puerta del elevador se abrió y fue recibido por Rin su asistente quien caminó a su lado recitándole las actividades del día, checando la tableta electrónica que llevaba en sus manos al mismo tiempo que contestaba rápidamente algunas llamadas que generalmente eran de los empleados.

-Señor, por favor- indicó Rin señalándole una taza de té y galletas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de Sesshomaru.

-No es necesario, viene en camino un pedido que hice- respondió el youkai despojándose de su abrigo, colocándolo sobre el respaldo de su silla sin mirar a la joven quien bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Lo siento señor, debí suponerlo- sin recibir respuesta se dispuso a tomar la taza de té y el plato con galletas.

-Rin-

La joven se detuvo.

-¿Sí señor?-

-Primero deja la tableta en otro lugar, no vayas a tirarla-

-Claro- respondió la joven con una ligera sonrisa. Hizo lo que su jefe le indicó y después regresó por lo que iba a recoger.

-Rin- llamó Sesshomaru a la joven quien regresó casi al instante.

-Dígame, señor-

-No terminaste de dictarme mis actividades-

-Sí, disculpe. Tiene una reunión con los dueños de la revista _Playchick-_ diciendo esto se sonrojó ligeramente –Vendrán a las 11:30, señor-

-¿Playchick?- preguntó Sesshomaru frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Al escuchar de nuevo el nombre Rin se sonrojó aún más y asintió rápidamente. –Claro… ya… es de los clientes de ese imbécil. Rin, llama a Miroku y le dirás que se encargue el mismo de esa reunión. Le vas a decir que claramente le ordené que se encargara el mismo de ese cliente en específico y que no me molestara con…-

-Señor- interrumpió la joven y le sirvió una taza de té del que había preparado anteriormente. –Por favor- Sesshomaru le dio un ligero sorbo con un gesto de enojo. –No se preocupe, le haré saber claramente al Señor Miroku lo que usted me acaba de decir-

De pronto el ruido del elevador de escuchó y Rin rápidamente salió de la oficina para recibir a quien fuese que se encontrara en el piso. Al llegar a las puertas que se estaban cerrando se encontró con una joven sosteniendo una bolsa café. Sonriente la hizo pasar a su escritorio que se encontraba afuera de la oficina de Sesshomaru y comenzó a sacar dinero de su cartera.

-Por favor, tenga, muchas gracias y disculpe la molestia-

-Rin- se escuchó la voz del youkai quien se acercó hacia donde se encontraban las dos y le quitó el dinero de las manos a Kagome y se lo entregó a su asistente. –La orden ya está pagada, no es así, señorita…-

-Kagome – respondió confundida –Y sí, está pagada ya… gracias-

-Pero señor Taisho, es claro que la señorita Kagome se merece una propina- respondió Rin sonriente pero Sesshomaru ignoró lo no despegaba la vista de Kagome, la examinaba de pies a cabeza. Ambas, Rin y Kagome comenzaron a sentirse algo confundidas e incómodas.

-¿Señor Taisho?- preguntó Kagome confundida.

-Hn, puedes irte. Toma- dijo el youkai extendiendo un billete que sacó de su cartera.

Kagome se retiró confundida desviando su mirada del billete al rostro de Sesshomaru desapareciendo detrás de las puertas del elevador. El youkai se acercó al escritorio de Rin en donde estaba la bolsa con su pedido y sacó un pedazo de pan de elote que devoró casi de un bocado. Rin lo miraba perpleja sin saber la razón de las acciones de su jefe. Sesshomaru caminó hacia su oficina, tomando la bolsa con su comida y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Sacó el termo en el que se encontraba el té que había pedido, lo olió por algunos segundos y después le dio un trago. La calidez de la bebida fue tan placentera que hubo un segundo trago. Rin observaba desde su escritorio a su jefe quien a pesar de mantener un porte elegante, podía percibir en él un entusiasmo peculiar.

-Tal vez por fin se despertó de buen humor- dijo la joven en voz baja sonriendo en dirección a Sesshomaru. Sacó su celular y configuró su calendario para tener un recordatorio cada día de ordenar de la pastelería lo que su jefe con tanto interés comía.


	13. Capítulo 13

**A través de sus ojos**

Ansioso golpeaba el escritorio con la punta de su lápiz, como si estuviera esperando algo. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Miroku entró con dos tazas de café, una en cada mano y la colocó frente al hanyu quien parecía no tener energías en ese momento. El entusiasta joven se sentó frente a su amigo en espera a que éste se sentara derecho y lo acompañara aunque fuese con un sorbo de café pero la cabeza de InuYasha se ocultó en medio de sus brazos que reposaban sobre la oscura madera del escritorio.

-¿Pues qué te pasó anoche que estás así?- preguntó por fin Miroku inclinándose ligeramente hacia su amigo golpeteando la cabeza de su amigo con su dedo índice. –Es por ella, ¿verdad?-

-Kikyo… de seguro ni siquiera ha pensado en mí- dijo InuYasha aun cabizbajo.

-InuYasha, ¿en realidad tiene caso agobiarte por eso? ¿No tenemos ya suficientes problemas con el trabajo? ¡¿Por qué no te enfocas solamente en lo que tenemos que hacer aquí y por una vez en los años que llevamos trabajando démosle en la torre a Sesshomaru?!-

InuYasha se enderezó ligeramente y miró a su amigo con cierta burla. Miroku lo miraba confundido pero decidió no darle importancia y siguió disfrutando de su café.

-Anoche me encontré a la de la pastelería-

-¡Ah! ¿A la…?- preguntó Miroku simulando curvas con sus manos.

-Psht, sí, a ella- respondió con hastío ante la manera de expresarse de su amigo. –La asaltaron-

-¡No me digas!- exclamó Miroku cruzándose de piernas y acercándose más al escritorio de InuYasha como si no pudiera escuchar bien.

-Un idiota le arrebató la bolsa, ella quedó con muchos moretones y raspones, me imagino que fue a la hora de caer al suelo. Por suerte que en una de las calles yo iba caminando y el muy imbécil no se dio cuenta y en su susto soltó todo y se fue corriendo. Ella quedó muy asustada y la llevé a mi casa…-

-Wow InuYasha, no lo pensaría de ti… tan rápido-

-No seas idiota Miroku, no la llevé con esas intenciones. No quise llevarla a un hospital para no hacerla sentir endeudada conmigo. Aunque llevarla a un hospital habría sido lo más responsable- dijo rascándose la nuca y haciendo un gesto de inconformidad. –En realidad no sé por qué lo hice… después la llevé a su departamento y me metí sin esperar a que ella me invitara. De seguro piensa que soy un pervertido o algo así-

-Ay InuYasha. Más te vale no empezar a interesarte en ella, ya sabes cómo te va a ir con tu hermano si de pronto empiezas a dártelas de enamorado que por aquí, por allá-

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó InuYasha alterado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la oficina. –Necesito tiempo para recuperarme de Kikyo…-

En ese momento el celular de Miroku timbró. Era un mensaje de texto. Inmediatamente después de leerlo se puso de pie, dejando la taza de café sobre el escritorio, provocando la curiosidad de InuYasha. –Lo siento, tengo que irme. Sesshomaru no quiere atender a los dueños de _Playchick_... quiere que lo haga yo, ¿pero cómo le hago entender al tieso de tu hermano?... Ellos no se quieren reunir conmigo, un simple encargado de relaciones públicas, ellos se quieren ver con el mero mero-

InuYasha caminó con él hacia el pasillo –Siempre me das problemas Miroku. Simplemente vamos a ir a recibirlos, tomaremos elevador hacia la oficina de Sesshomaru y fingiremos como que mi erhermano los está esperando. Sinceramente tenemos ya muchos problemas en relación a la conducta de Sesshomaru que no creo que quiera comprometerse más de lo que ya está- Miroku miraba con admiración a su amigo ya que era un truco que no se le habría ocurrido a él.

Caminaron a la recepción en donde se encontraban los representantes de la revista y caminaron junto con ellos hacia el elevador para llegar a la oficina de Sesshomaru. Una vez en el último piso, Rin se puso de pie confundida y asustada ante lo que estaba pasando pero intentó seguir la corriente.

-Buenas tardes el señor Taisho los espera- Rin caminó hacia la puerta de su jefe sabiendo que después le vendría muy mal con Sesshomaru. Tocó ligeramente la puerta y al escuchar la suave pero profunda voz de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta asomó su cabeza y dijo en un murmullo que sólo él pudo escuchar. –Perdón-. Abrió las puertas de par en par y todos entraron.

Sesshomaru intentaba controlar su furia al ver a su hermano y a Miroku acompañados de las personas que claramente había indicado, no quería atender, sin embargo no le quedó de otra más que reprimir su coraje y salir del problema de una vez por todas. Los hombres que se encontraban sentados frente a él portaban un aspecto serio y despedían un aire de peligro. Lo pudo percibir en el aroma que Rin despedía en ese momento; la joven se sentía intimidada, especialmente por las miradas furtivas que uno de los hombres le lanzaba.

-Es todo señorita Rin, puede retirarse-

Al ver que la joven cerró la puerta tras sí, el youkai adoptó un gesto más severo y miró en dirección a su medio hermano quien no se veía feliz tampoco. Miroku sudaba la gota gorda entre la tensión creada en la oficina y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder salir de ahí pero no podía hacerlo sin cerrar el trato o sin al menos haber tenido una reunión decente.

Por fin, después de algunos segundos que parecieron horas, Sesshomaru por fin tomó la palabra. –Buenos días caballeros, ¿en qué puedo servirles?- Aunque las palabras se utilizan en un contexto formal en situaciones en las que se requieren de compostura y elegancia, Sesshomaru pronunciaba cada palabra apretando los dientes, casi con la mandíbula trabada.

-Gracias por la cálida bienvenida señor Taisho. Por el momento sólo llámeme Kumo-

-Bien señor Kumo, ¿en qué podemos servirles?- esta vez preguntó InuYasha.

-Señor InuYasha, me temo que sólo deseo realizar un trato con su hermano, si no es mucha molestia-

InuYasha gruñó ligeramente mientras que Sesshomaru parecía no tener reacción alguna ante las palabras de Kumo. –Lo que tenga que lidiar conmigo de igual forma lo puede hacer con él, sin embargo, antes de que él interceda debo decirle de una vez por todas que se olvide de tener un trato con nuestra editorial. No nos dedicamos a ofrecer el tipo de publicación que usted maneja, sólo nos enfocamos en textos académicos y contenido cultural- respondió el youkai.

-Pero señor Taisho, nos lo hubiera dicho antes de llevarnos a ese burdel- respondió Kumo en tono sarcástico. –Todos mis colegas supieron de esa noche y esperaban recibir más salidas como aquella una vez que fuera nuestra casa editorial… ¿cómo les rompo el corazón, señor Sesshomaru?-

-Es burlesque- respondieron InuYasha y Sesshomaru al unísono.

Kumo arqueó la ceja sonriendo con burla.

-Como le repito señor Kumo, después de pensarlo esta es mi decisión final. La reunión que usted menciona se concertó de esa manera por gustos personales de nuestro agente de Relaciones Públicas; ni el señor InuYasha ni yo tuvimos palabra en las condiciones de la reunión-

-Muy bien- respondió Kumo –Supongo que tendremos que seguirnos publicando por otros medios-. El misterioso joven se puso de pie y ligeramente se inclinó en señal de despedida. Sesshomaru se puso de pie. Al salir de la oficina le hizo una discreta seña a Rin para que no se pusiera de pie y él mismo los escoltó hacia el elevador.

Miroku e InuYasha alcanzaron al youkai quien se veía bastante desconcertado. Miró con furia a Miroku y sin decir más se alejó en dirección a su oficina. InuYasha empujó ligeramente a Miroku mientras presionaba el botón para descender en el elevador. Una vez adentro Miroku dejó escapar un gran suspiro sintiendo alivio de haberse librado de la incómoda situación. InuYasha lo miraba con reproche pero decidió no decir nada, al final de cuentas Miroku siempre terminaba tropezando con sus propios problemas. Al llegar al piso que les correspondía, InuYasha sintió pesadez y cansancio. Le dijo a Miroku que se desocuparía más temprano y decidió irse en busca de una tarde de descanso y relajación.

Lo primero que decidió hacer fue ir a la pequeña cafetería del señor Hu. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar y se encontró con el restaurante lleno. El robusto y amigable señor Hu se acercó rápidamente hacia él y le ofreció sentarse en un pequeño banquillo frente a la barra donde usualmente cocinaba. "Es lo único que tengo" le dijo rápidamente y se dispuso a atender a más clientes en lo que InuYasha le echaba un vistazo al menú. Mientras leía las bebidas escuchó la voz del propietario alzarse pero no pudo entender palabra alguna ya que toda la gente hablaba a la vez y bastante fuerte.

-Aquí, aquí, no tardo- fue lo que al fin entendió y vio que a su lado el señor Hu había sentado a Kagome quien parecía no haberlo visto aún. InuYasha la observaba con insistencia hasta que por fin, la joven volteó en su dirección. Tímidamente sonrió y de pronto su expresión cambió.

-InuYasha, lo olvidé por completo. Tenga, este es el dinero del café que me compró el otro día-

El joven no tomó el dinero. Negaba con la cabeza y bloqueaba los intentos de la joven por dárselo con las manos. –No, dije que no Kagome, no lo voy a aceptar así que por favor deténgase que ni crea que voy a tener en mis manos ese billete algún día-

El señor Hu apareció de nuevo, dándoles a ambos una palmada debajo de la nuca provocando que se quejaran al mismo tiempo. –Pero si fue un golpecillo de cariño. Tengan por lo pronto permítanme ofrecerles este delicioso té. Tengo tantos clientes ahorita… pero como son mis clientes distinguidos sé que esperaran y que por 30 minutos de demora no van a dejar de apoyarme-

Hu se alejó mezclándose entre los clientes que agitaban las manos y gritaban platillos al azar. InuYasha le sonrió a Kagome y con un gesto la invitó a que dieran el primer trago juntos. Al instante los dos sintieron una sensación cálida en el estómago y se esparció a lo ancho, proporcionándoles una sensación de satisfacción. InuYasha se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y adoptó una posición relajada, sobándose el estómago, mientras que Kagome descansaba la taza caliente sobre las almohadillas de sus manos.

-Hey- Kagome volteó ligeramente en dirección a InuYasha mientras soplaba sobre su té aún caliente. –Perdón por el momento incómodo que le hice pasar esa noche…-

-No, no, se preocupe- interrumpió Kagome mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaran. –Muchas cosas pasaron; los dos estábamos muy cansados-

-Psht, tiene razón- respondió InuYasha con una media sonrisa sabiendo que la joven sí se había incomodado y que interrumpió para no seguir sintiéndose con bochorno. –Por cierto, le dije que nos pusiera en su calendario para recibir postres a diario, ¿ya se le olvidó?- preguntó el joven arqueando las cejas.

Antes de que la joven pudiera contestar, la puerta del café se abrió y en ese momento vio entrar a su compañero de trabajo, Hojo, quien la saludó efusivamente y se sentó a su lado. InuYasha observaba con cierto rencor y se repetía a sí mismo que la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado no tenía ninguna relación con Kikyo ni con él pero el hecho de ser tan parecida le proporcionaba dificultad para pensar claramente. En ese momento se puso de pie y acomodó su saco para irse. Kagome lo miró por algunos segundos y sonriente le hizo una seña de despedida. Disparado, InuYasha salió del establecimiento sintiéndose algo molesto. Caminó hasta su coche y manejó hasta su casa. Al abrir la puerta lanzó las llaves en la primera mesa que encontró. Subió las escaleras y se tiró sobre su cama. Al lado de su mesa de noche había un portarretrato con una fotografía de Kikyo y la observó por unos segundos. -Psht- se cambió de posición dándole la espalda a la fotografía intentando pretender como si no estuviera ahí. De pronto su teléfono timbró y desganado lo contestó.

-InuYasha, habla Kagome-

Inmediatamente el hanyou se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tratando de aferrarse a la sábana. –Kagome, ¿cómo consiguió mi teléfono?-

-Recuerda que me dio su tarjeta de negocios… hace algunas semanas… -

-¡Ah, sí!- exclamó InuYasha riendo con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… disculpe que llegue tan tarde; estoy afuera de su casa-

InuYasha sintió que la cabeza se le fue hasta los talones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en su casa? Intentó mantener la compostura y se levantó lentamente de la cama para acercarse a la ventana y mirar por la vereda. Desde su recámara podía ver un poco del portón que daba a la calle y en efecto, una pequeña silueta se veía a la distancia. Salió de su casa rápidamente hasta llegar al portón y lo abrió.

-Tengo una deuda que pagar- dijo la joven cerrando el teléfono. –Por favor, acéptelo- insistía Kagome. Antes de que InuYasha se negara rotundamente, unos estruendosos se escucharon en el cielo. Los rayos alumbraron los rostros de ambos y en segundos una lluvia comenzó a caer. InuYasha se quitó su sacó y cubrió la cabeza de la joven.

-Ya le dije que no puedo aceptarlo. Por favor venga conmigo, vamos adentro antes de que nos enfermemos-

-No, no me voy a mover ni un centímetro hasta que tome el dinero-

-¡Ah pero por qué es tan terca!- gritaba InuYasha golpeando su pie contra el suelo. En ese momento Kagome tomó el billete y rápidamente lo introdujo en el saco de InuYasha sin que se diera cuenta. El joven estaba tan distraído alegando que ni siquiera notó lo que había hecho. Kagome fingió derrota y se despidió asintiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

-Está bien, no se preocupe. Regresaré entonces a mi casa- finalizó quitándose el saco que cubría su cabeza y avanzó unos cuántos pasos pero InuYasha la detuvo.

La tomó del brazo e hizo que lo mirara de frente. Cuidadosamente tomó el sacó y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de la joven. Suavemente colocó algunos pedazos de cabello que se asomaban estando expuestos al agua. Kagome comenzaba a sonrojarse. Por alguna razón verlo preocupándose tanto le producía una sensación extraña y difícil de describir. El cabello plateado del hanyou brillaba bajo la luz del farol y la luna como si tuviera pequeñas perlas y se movían a lo largo de su rostro y manos.

-Llévese esto- dijo por fin, dándole palmaditas en los hombros.

Kagome se frustró ya que su plan no había funcionado. Se regresaría con el dinero de nuevo pero podría dejarlo ahí cuando devolviera el saco. La joven sonrió ligeramente y se dio la media vuelta. Caminó hasta la esquina para pedir un taxi. Se dio la vuelta para ver hacia el portón e InuYasha aún estaba ahí observando conforme abría la puerta del coche y se alejaba. Las luces rojas se mezclaban con el asfalto y desaparecieron segundos después. La lluvia cesó.

De vuelta en su recámara se acostó viendo hacia el techo y respiró profundamente. Era indescriptible la manera en cómo se sintió al saber que Kagome se encontraba afuera de su casa, sintió algo que pensó no podía sentir antes y era emoción sobre el futuro. A pesar de que le costaba mucho trabajo admitir sus sentimientos, InuYasha sentía que podía confiar en la joven y que muy probablemente podrían ser amigos. El hecho de que se pareciera a Kikyo lo hacía un reto pero tal vez necesitaba algo así para de una vez superarla. Quería quitarse de la cabeza esa idea de que si ella regresaba y lo llamaba él iría hacia donde ella estuviera.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero de pronto sintió unas ganas inmensas de estornudar. Lo hizo y sintió que de pronto todo le dio vueltas pero decidió no hacer caso sobre eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar sumiéndose en un profundo sueño, algo lo desconcertó. Comenzó a sentir movimiento y olió el humo de lo que parecía ser un motor. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Se encontraba sobre la avenida principal adentro de un coche. Desesperado miró hacia todas partes. Apoyó sus rodillas sobre el asiento trasero y miró por la ventana de atrás. Tocó sus mejillas y podía sentir su textura. Definitivamente no estaba soñando.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!- le gritó desesperado al conductor.

-Señorita pero si acaba de darme la dirección para que la lleve a su casa; ¿está usted bien?-

_"Señorita" _

De pronto un teléfono comenzó a timbrar pero no era el suyo. Buscando entre sus bolsillos se percató de que su cuerpo no era el mismo, su ropa era distinta. Palpó por todos lados. Cabello largo, piernas diferentes, pechos… "¡¿PECHOS?!" pensó histérico. El teléfono seguía timbrando y el conductor del taxi se desesperaba cada vez más pero InuYasha no hacía caso. Se asomó para verse por el espejo retrovisor y vio un rostro que no era el suyo.

-¡¿VA A CONTESTAR ESO?!- exclamó el taxista agresivamente.

Rápidamente reaccionó y buscó de dónde venía el sonido. Escarbó entre la bolsa de mano que llevaba colgada al hombro y con voz temblorosa contestó. Lo que escuchó detrás del teléfono le puso los pelos de punta y sintió como cada milímetro de su piel se erizaba con tal sonido.

-¡¿INUYASHA?!- escuchó. Era su voz al otro lado del teléfono. Escuchaba gritos y graves sollozos. El sonido de la nariz aferrándose a la sustancia mucosa que se libera al llorar.

-Ok, cálmate… podemos encontrar una solución a todo esto, sólo déjame regresar a mi casa y encontraremos una manera de resolverlo- Colgó el teléfono. –Regréseme, por favor-

Al llegar a la esquina donde Kagome había tomado el taxi, InuYasha se bajó. Tropezó varias veces debido a los tacones que la joven usaba y tuvo que quitárselos para caminar hasta el portón. Corrió hasta su casa e introdujo la contraseña para abrir las puertas. Tocó con fuerza una vez que llegó a la entrada de la casa y al poco rato la puerta se abrió. Frente a él vio su propio rostro con los ojos hinchados, las mejillas rosadas, y la barbilla arrugada por el gesto provocado por el llanto. Con su cuerpo y su voz, Kagome sollozaba frente a él. InuYasha giró los ojos, tomó el hombro de quien se encontraba frente a él y entraron a la casa. Con tranquilidad colgó su saco en el perchero y caminó hacia la cocina seguido por Kagome quien andaba agazapada y haciendo ruidos con su nariz debido a tanto llorar. Se sentó frente al desayunador y sirvió dos vasos de agua. En el jovial rostro de Kagome, InuYasha dibujó una expresión severa encajando las cejas en su frente y apretando la quijada. Kagome, quien había dejado de llorar se sentó frente a sí misma y observó su rostro desde una manera distinta. Sabía que InuYasha estaba ahí dentro de su cuerpo y sintió escalofríos. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que de pronto InuYasha tomó el vaso de agua y lo golpeó contra la mesa rompiéndolo en varios pedazos. Kagome se quedó inmóvil. InuYasha se llevó las manos a las sienes y apretó con fuerza.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HIZO QUE NOS PASARA ESTO?- exclamó con una voz aguda que aún le costaba trabajo creer que salía de su garganta.

Kagome sólo lo miraba mientras tallaba sus ojos. InuYasha se abalanzó contra ella y la sostuvo con firmeza de los hombros. Miró sus propios ojos pero percibía la mirada de Kagome. Sabía que estaba igual de confundida y asustada que él. No tenía caso molestarse si aún no encontraban una solución.

-No tiene caso entrar en desesperación ahora- finalizó InuYasha reincorporándose en su asiento. Mientras tanto Kagome sobaba los hombros de donde InuYasha la había presionado y sintió la musculatura del cuerpo que habitaba por debajo de la camisa. Se sentía tan diferente a su propio cuerpo; era demasiado extraño. –No se me ocurre nada que pueda arreglar esto- dijo por fin, llevándose la negra cabellera que ocupaba su frente hacia atrás en desesperación.

-¿Cree… que nos quedemos así para siempre…?- preguntó acercándose ligeramente hacia InuYasha.

-Háblame de tú… ya pasamos por la línea de hablarnos con tanta formalidad…- contestó InuYasha mirando hacia otro lado. Le costaba mirarse a sí mismo de esa manera. –Y no lo sé. Sé que sí si no empezamos a buscar una solución, estás cosas simplemente no pasan así como así- dijo al mismo tiempo que dio un golpe contra la mesa. –Por el momento no nos queda más que descansar…-

-Pero, ¿entonces está… digo, estás sugiriendo que mañana vamos a ir a nuestros trabajos… pues, _así_?-. Kagome sintió terror sólo de pensarlo. Afortunadamente estaba libre de trabajar en el burlesque por algunas semanas debido a las heridas que tenía, pero ¿qué iba a pasar si Jakotsu o alguien le llamaba?

-¿Sugieres algo más?- cuestionó InuYasha con hastío.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Sentía el dolor de los moretones que Kagome tenía en su cuerpo, también sentía la suavidad de sus pies contra el piso frío. Se detuvo y se echó las manos al bolsillo pero no encontró nada mas que las caderas de Kagome. Deslizó las manos por los muslos como si estuviera limpiándose sobre la falda ya que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos y miró en dirección a Kagome sólo para encontrarse con sí mismo. Toda la situación parecía estar llena de un humor negro. Le parecía absurdo verse a sí mismo, cabizbajo, viendo dentro de un vaso de agua.

-Supongo que no- respondió Kagome por fin.

-Bien, entonces sólo ponme al corriente sobre lo que tienes que hacer mañana en el trabajo. ¿Sólo trabajas en la pastelería, verdad?- Kagome asintió rápidamente, intentando ocultar sus nervios. InuYasha arqueó la ceja pero decidió no indagar mucho. –Entonces… ¿se supone que debo hornear pasteles?-

-¿Sabes hacer pasteles, cierto?- preguntó Kagome con ansiedad, elevando su cabeza y mirándolo con angustia.

-Psht, claro…- "No tengo ni una maldita idea" pensó después de haber echado la gran mentira.

-Bien- respondió Kagome con alivio suspirando y juntando las manos.

InuYasha sintió escalofríos al ver un gesto así en su cuerpo y agitó la cabeza para despejar su mente. –Bueno, bueno… tú en mi puesto no te preocupes de tantas cosas sólo dile a Miroku… mi colega, el pervertido- dijo InuYasha al ver la duda en Kagome –sólo dile que te has sentido algo distraído y que te tenga paciencia por unos cuántos días. Evita a toda costa reunirte con mi hermano… en teoría es todo, Miroku hará mi trabajo si le dices lo que te acabo de decir-

Kagome asintió.

-Pues bien, ahora… a regresar a tu casa- finalizó InuYasha tomando los vasos vacíos y poniéndolos en el lavaplatos.

-InuYasha pero, ¿qué no va a ser muy extraño que una mujer extraña se quede a dormir en tu casa y tú vayas a dormir a otro lugar?-

"Claro, qué imbécil" pensó. –Lamentablemente tienes razón. Supongo que me iré entonces-

Caminó hacia la puerta y despedido por Kagome desde su propia casa se marchó.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Cumplimiento del deber**

Sus ojos parecían no querer abrirse. La pesadez que sentía en su cuerpo era intolerable, sin embargo juntó todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Sentía la suavidad de las sábanas a su alrededor y deseaba no tener que salir de la cama. Se levantó y sobó sus sienes. Recordó que no era su cuerpo y que el día sería muy diferente pero sentía tranquilidad si tan sólo cerraba sus ojos, si los cerraba parecía como si siguiera en su propio cuerpo. Por fin se levantó y caminó con lentitud hacia el baño con los ojos entre cerrados. Se quedó parada frente al retrete, sabía que no sería tarea fácil y el tan sólo pensar en bajarse los pantalones y tener que _tocarlo_ para poder hacer sus necesidades le hacía un hueco en el estómago así que cerró los ojos y bajó sus pantalones pero al hacer esto sintió un tirón, un tirón _ahí. _En ese instante gritó al ver lo que había debajo de sus pantalones. Claro, Kagome no estaba familiarizada con la anatomía masculina. En seguida regresó el pantalón a su lugar y caminaba de lado a lado dentro del baño con ansiedad.

-Muy bien, respira Kagome…- se decía a sí misma –Es algo natural, algo normal… respira-

Miró hacia abajo y _el bulto _había desparecido.

Al salir del baño y de haberse lavado al menos diez veces. Indagó entre la ropa de InuYasha para arreglarse e ir al trabajo. Entre los cajones encontró varias prendas de mujer, blusas, vestidos, pañoletas… sostuvo entre sus manos un listón rojo y lo observó por algunos segundos cuando de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre del celular. Corrió hacia el buró donde lo había dejado y al ver que se trataba de su número de teléfono contestó.

-Kagome, ¿cómo demonios te pones un brasier?-

Kagome sostuvo el teléfono en su oído y se quedó helada ante la pregunta. Antes de poder contestar gritó horrorizada ante la idea de que InuYasha hubiera visto su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡¿Viste mi cuerpo?!- gritó histérica.

-¿Pues qué esperabas? Tuve que meterme a bañar y ponerme este brasier no es sencillo, tuve que ponerme frente a un espejo pero aun así no logro entender… es más fácil quitarlos- Kagome se sonrojó aún más y colgó el teléfono el cual volvió a timbrar segundos después. -¿No me digas que tú no viste nada? Como si no te hubieran dado ganas de ir al baño justo después de despertarte, eh?-

-No es como si hubiera querido ver algo- respondió con coraje en su voz pero muy despacio –además, ya estaba ahí… no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito-

-¿Crees que esto es cómodo para mí? Bajo estas circunstancias lo que menos importa es si nos vemos desnudos o no. Si de algo te sirve ni siquiera presté atención a lo que vi frente al espejo-

-Agh, busca en internet- respondió y esta vez en lugar de colgar, quitó la batería al teléfono.

Una vez vestida con un traje bastante elegante, mientras daba los últimos toques el teléfono que se encontraba al lado de la casa timbró. Como reflejo respondió y al escuchar a la otra persona detrás de la bocina reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que no era una buena idea responder los teléfonos de InuYasha.

-¿Diga?- dijo Kagome.

-Vaya, qué propio me saliste. Oye InuYasha, paso por ti en diez minutos- y colgó.

Kagome comenzó a ponerse extremadamente nerviosa. Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y tomó un poco de agua. Su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo que pasaba. "Como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que _tuve_ que ver hace rato" pensaba. Terminó de tomar de su vaso de agua y salió de la cassa para esperar afuera del portón. Miraba constantemente su reloj y prácticamente a los diez minutos con dos minutos un carro se estacionó justamente frente a ella. Lentamente se acercó al coche y el vidrio del copiloto bajó. Sobre el asiento del conductor estaba sentado el amigo de InuYasha "el pervertido".

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o qué? Sesshomaru literalmente se va a cag…-

-Ok, ok, ya voy- interrumpió Kagome.

Al instante en que cerró la puerta, Miroku pisó el acelerador. Kagome se aferraba a las agarraderas de las puertas. Miroku notó la actitud tan extraña de quien el creía era su mejor amigo InuYasha. Lo observaba con burla pero no disminuía la velocidad. Kagome cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se sumía sobre su asiento.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para Kagome, llegaron por fin al edificio. Entraron al elevador y Kagome comenzó a sentir como si su estómago se llenara de enormes pilas de hielo. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse y esto era visible en su expresión. Al llegar al elevador y mientras esperaban, Miroku la observaba perplejo y parecía inspeccionar cada centímetro de su rostro.

-Algo tienes, ¿otra vez pensando en Kikyo, verdad? Te ves desvelado… no me digas que te fuiste de aventurero, ¿eh?- preguntó Miroku mientras le picaba las costillas.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamó Kagome abrazándose de su tórax mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de rojo. –Sólo me quedé viendo la tele hasta tarde…-

-Claro…- respondió Miroku incrédulo.

Mientras el elevador llegaba Sesshomaru se acercó a esperar. Ni siquiera los miró sólo se enfocaba sobre los números que cambiaban conforme el elevador cambiaba de piso. Miroku volteó a ver a Kagome y le hizo un gesto que no pudo comprender. Miroku insistía y apretaba las mandíbulas. "¿Qué querrá que le diga?" se preguntaba Kagome sintiéndose nerviosa.

-InuYasha, ¿podrías decirme lo que sea que quiera Miroku que me digas? Sus intentos desesperados por llamar tu atención me resultan molestos-

Kagome no reaccionó a la primera, en cambio, se concentró en mirar las puntas de sus zapatos hasta que otro pie se aproximó al suyo y le dio un pisotón. Sostuvo su pie mientras se quejaba agudamente y cayó en cuenta cuando vio los rostros de Miroku y Sesshomaru mirándola.

-Ah… sí, eh, ¿buenos días?- dijo con dificultad ya que el dolor en su pie no se iba.

-Hn- Sesshomaru dejó de mirarla y continuó observando hacia el elevador cuyas puertas se abrieron.

Miroku le dio un tirón a Kagome de la manga del saco y ambos entraron después de Sesshomaru. El camino fue silencioso. Su parada fue antes que la de Sesshomaru por lo que se bajaron antes. Kagome se detuvo a dar un largo suspiro mientras que Miroku se movía libremente por el piso lleno de cubículos y gente en movimiento. Kagome observaba asombrada y se preguntaba si cada piso tenía la misma cantidad de personas trabajando como en ese lugar. Caminó detrás del amigo de InuYasha, siendo observada por las personas trabajando ahí. Cada que su mirada se topaba con la de alguien más, sonreía y se detenía a hacer una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo. Después de algunos saludos, Miroku regresó, la jaló del brazo y la introdujo en una oficina. Kagome observaba el espacio, había varios libreros con libros, muchas espadas colgadas de las paredes y algunos posters de libros y películas. Sobre el escritorio había carpetas repletas de papeles, un globo terráqueo y una pelotita anti estrés.

-InuYasha, no sé qué te traigas hoy pero no se te olvide que tenemos varias fechas límite que cumplir esta semana. Sé que has tenido una semana difícil pero…-

"Kagome, no te olvides de decir lo que InuYasha te dijo" pensó la joven.

-Sí… respecto a eso… ¿Miroku?- Miroku arqueó las cejas. –He tenido una semana muy difícil… ya lo sabes…- decía Kagome, mientras se sentaba lentamente detrás del escritorio y tomaba la pelota –He estado bajo mucho estrés… y bueno, quería pedirte si podrías cubrirme, aunque sea por esta semana, ¿sí?-

-Bueno pero no tienes que ponerte tan… meloso, InuYasha. Haré todo lo posible por cubrirte pero si Sesshomaru se entera e interviene, no me pidas que haga más; ¡estoy sobre la cuerda floja InuYasha, la cuerda floja!- exclamaba Miroku llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Claro, claro…- decía Kagome mirando dentro de los cajones del escritorio.

-Ni siquiera me estás escuchando… pero sé qué llamará tu atención- y en efecto, Kagome no estaba atenta a lo que él decía, ni siquiera escuchó esto último –Bien, InuYasha, qué te parece si le hago una llamada a tu amiga… la que se parece a Kikyo… eso te va a dar suficientes energías, ¿o no?-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- Kagome se sonrojó y al instante se puso de pie. Caminó rápidamente para ponerse frente a Miroku.

-Está marcando…- decía Miroku entonando la frase con una burlona tonada mientras forcejeaba con quien él pensaba era InuYasha.

Kagome luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero el joven era bastante ágil y lograba girar en los momentos en los que estuvo a punto de quitarle el teléfono. Escuchó toda la llamada y al momento en el que colgó se sintió derrotada. Se sentó sobre el sofá y no podía dejar de pensar en lo incómodo de la situación. Era su primer día que apenas empezaba y ya estaba en situaciones bastante incómodas. Miroku salió riendo de la oficina dejándola sola.

"Tengo que salir de este cuerpo" pensó Kagome mientras hacía berrinches golpeando sus puños contra el sofá y sus pies contra el suelo. "Tiene que haber una respuesta… tiene que haber algo que provocara esto…"

O

El calor era insoportable y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Talló su rostro que se encontraba húmedo por el sudor y se echó el cabello para atrás. Con la mano intentaba echarse aire para calmar el calor pero era imposible. Ni siquiera con tener abiertas las ventanas le llegaba una brisa que le calmara el calor. Se levantó, miró por la ventana y vio varios puestos de comida callejera instalados en las calles que liberaban humo a causa de la comida echa sobre la sartén o la parrilla. Caminó con hastío hacía el baño y se miró al espejo. Los tirantes de la blusa que llevaba puesta estaban flojos y caían por sus delgados hombros. Su cabello se encontraba alborotado y en distintas direcciones.

-Qué desastre…- dijo en voz alta.

Después de tomarse un baño, tener una batalla con un brasier, llamar por teléfono y continuar su batalla salió del edificio y se dirigió a la panadería. Al llegar lo recibió una mujer extraña que le dictaba órdenes y no se veía muy amigable. InuYasha sólo asentía y por fin después de un rato de estar escuchando cosas que no comprendía muy bien, entró a la cocina. Frente al horno se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño que al verla sonrió amigablemente. InuYasha murmuró enviándole miradas castigadoras al joven quien no las notó y continuó haciendo su trabajo gustosamente. Se colocó los delantales que se encontraban colgados en la pared y se paró frente a la mesa. Por varios minutos la observó sin moverse, no se le ocurría ni por dónde empezar.

-Esa cabeza tuya de seguro está pensando en hacer algo grandioso- dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

InuYasha lo miró y giró los ojos. –Tsk, como si me conocieras tan bien- masculló.

-Claro Kagome, llevamos más de tres años trabajando juntos- exclamó el muchacho con alegría, aparentemente ignorando el comentario evidentemente malintencionado de quien él creía era su colega. –Pero dime, ¿qué vas a hacer, en qué te ayudo?-

InuYasha lo miraba con recelo pero el muchacho era su mejor opción. –Bien, sí, puedes ayudarme…- dijo por fin con voz exageradamente melosa –Quiero hacer un pastel- concluyó cerrando sus ojos rápidamente.

El joven rió y asintió. –Bien, bien, pero, ¿qué tipo de pastel quieres?-

-Tú sabes cuál- respondió InuYasha guiñando un ojo.

En ese momento las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y la misma mujer extraña entró. Alterada decía palabras pero InuYasha no podía comprender, se encontraba bastante emocionada y era bastante incómodo no comprender ni una sola palabra. Después de algunos segundos logró calmarse y articular correctamente.

-Hojo, Kagome… llamaron del Edificio Lunar… el de los Taisho. Quieren dos órdenes… ¡ay este es un día de suerte! Y lo mejor es que acaban de decirme que esperan pedidos para cada día de la semana-

InuYasha se llevó una mano a la frente. Hojo lo miraba con entusiasmo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Al parecer no sólo eres buena con los pasteles sino que también eres muy bien repartiéndolos- dijo sonriente.

-Psht- respondió InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ve Kagome! Rápido, no tienes excusa-

InuYasha tomó las bolsas y salió al estacionamiento donde se encontraba la moticicleta de Kagome. "Qué estupidez manejar esto al edificio, está a sólo dos calles".

Al llegar al interior del edificio revisó la nota que la jefa había pegado sobre la bolsa. Una de ellas decía: "Taisho menor" y la otra "Taisho mayor " el último nombre rodeado con un corazón. Al verlo, InuYasha miró hacia arriba con hastío y pensó "Qué pésimo gusto tiene esa mujer". Subió por el elevador hasta su oficina y lo recibió Miroku.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo InuYasha antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo y caminó frente a él hasta la oficina en donde ahora se encontraba Kagome.

Abrió la puerta y Kagome estaba sentada sobre el sofá con las manos en la cabeza y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. InuYasha dejó la bolsa al lado de la joven y tomó uno de sus brazos y la levantó.

-¡Quita esa actitud!- le dijo alzando la voz. –Que no te vean así, ¡tonta!- exclamó.

Miroku observaba confundido sosteniendo la puerta por la perilla. Al ver que varias personas en el piso observaban desde sus escritorios hacia la oficina de InuYasha cerró la puerta y se quedó parado frente a la puerta en silencio.

-Señorita… Kagome, creo que debe de calmarse- dijo Kagome quitando la mano, su mano, que InuYasha tenía sobre su brazo.

InuYasha reaccionó y se enderezó. Tosió nerviosamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia. –Disculpe señor Taisho, no quise importunarlo de esa manera, es que su presencia me produce algo de nervios… jiji- dijo melosamente.

Kagome comenzó a ponerse roja de vergüenza y coraje. Sin embargo para Miroku la escena era completamente diferente; una repartidora entrando agresivamente a la oficina de su colega, gritándole sin razón alguna para después coquetearle al mismo tiempo que su amigo por alguna razón se veía deprimido y desorientado. Definitivamente que no comprendía nada.

Kagome sacó de los bolsillos del saco un billete y se lo entregó a InuYasha. Triunfante lo colocó en sus manos y se acercó a su oído. –Y pensabas que nunca ibas a recibir este billete- definitivamente que Kagome se refería a la deuda que quería pagarle a InuYasha y al mismo billete que pretendía entregarle la noche anterior. InuYasha lo inspeccionó y sin decir más salió de la oficina caminando con prisa hacia el elevador.

Conforme avanzaba entre los cubículos los trabajadores lo observaban con curiosidad. Se escuchaba en toda la oficina un eco de cuchicheos. En seguida, Miroku caminaba a su lado a prisa y trataba de andar a la par pero InuYasha avanzaba demasiado rápido y no lo esperó al llegar al elevador cuyas puertas se cerraron dejando detrás a un Miroku confundido, sorprendido e interesado por saber lo que estaba pasando. El elevador subía y subía e InuYasha sabía que sería extremadamente incómodo. Las puertas se abrieron y fue recibido por Rin quien al verlo tenía ya extendidas sus manos para tomar las bolsas con el pedido.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kagome, aquí está su dinero- dijo Rin sonriente como siempre.

"Todavía no me acostumbro a esta maldición" pensaba InuYasha sintiendo algo de rabia pero intentó ocultarla emitiendo una sonrisa forzada. –Claro, claro- respondió.

-Rin, ¿es la mujer de la panadería?- escuchó InuYasha a su hermano preguntar desde la oficina.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru- respondió Rin con un tono de voz más suave.

-Hazla pasar- Rin le hizo una seña a InuYasha para que la siguiera pero éste no hizo caso y se dio la vuelta en dirección al elevador.

-¡Señorita Kagome, el presidente quiere verla, por favor!-

InuYasha seguía sin hacer caso y presionó el botón del elevador pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en su interior, sintió presión en su brazo izquierdo sintiendo mucho dolor.

-¡Agh, imbécil!- gritó. Sesshomaru y Rin quedaron inmutados ante la reacción de quienes ellos creían era una simple repartidora de pasteles pero lo que no sabían es que se trataba de un hanyou extremadamente molesto e incómodo por unas heridas que no eran suyas.

-¿Perdón?- cuestionó Sesshomaru mostrando su enojo.

InuYasha al ver que estaba molestando a su hermano sonrió traviesamente aun sosteniendo su brazo lastimado y se acercó lentamente a él. –Sí, lo que escuchaste, dije "imbécil"-

En ese momento el timbre del elevador sonó y de ahí salió Kagome. Por supuesto que para ojos de Rin se tratab del vicepresidente y en seguida se apresuró a ofrecerle una taza de té. Kagome se negó amablemente y al ver el rostro de Sesshomaru quien no se veía nada contento y a InuYasha mostrándose retador con su cuerpo, el de Kagome, se interpuso entre los dos.

-Oigan, oigan… jaja, hermano… no sé qué fue lo que esta amable señorita te dijo pero…-

-¿Hermano?- interrumpieron los Taisho al unísono.

-Eh, sí, pero… pero por favor, no prosigas con esto, seguramente que está muy cansada y bajo mucho estrés…-

Sesshomaru no le despegaba la vista a InuYasha. El momento no podía ser más tenso. Sin dejar de mirar el rostro de quien el youkai pensaba, era Kagome, se dirigió a quien él pensaba que era InuYasha.

-¿Esto será un problema? ¿Esta mujer, será un problema?-

Kagome se quedó helada, no sabía que responder, sin embargo, InuYasha no dudó ni un segundo en contestar a las preguntas que su medio hermano hizo, de pronto olvidando que se encontraba en cuerpo ajeno. –Sí, será un problema, ¿y qué?-

Sesshomaru apretó su mandíbula, intentando controlarse. En ese instante Rin se acercó hacia Kagome y le dio un codazo en las costillas. Kagome reaccionó, sabía que en ese instante ella en teoría era InuYasha y que tenía que hacer algo para controlar la situación.

-No, no, lo le hagas caso- respondió la joven riendo nerviosamente… -Está cansada y sólo está diciendo cosas para que la dejes ir, mejor mira, ten…- dijo sacando un rol de canela de la bolsa. –Se ve que esto está muy bueno y te va a relaja—a—¡achú!- La cabeza de Kagome dio vueltas y pensaba que caería en ese momento. De pronto todo se sintió diferente. Abrió los ojos y ahora frente a ella se encontraba Sesshomaru. Estaba tan contenta que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y abrazarlo.

InuYasha observaba desconcertado, observando sus manos, tocando su cara y cabello. Comenzó a reír, gritó de alegría y dio un salto. Mientras tanto Kagome reaccionaba ante lo que había hecho y al instante se alejó del hermano mayor de InuYasha quien se veía extremadamente furioso.

-Lo siento, lo siento- repetía avergonzada, alejándose rápidamente del youkai.

-Largo- dijo Sesshomaru dándoles la espalda.

InuYasha miró a Kagome quien se encontraba más roja que un tomate y se sintió mal por ella. –Sesshomaru… no la malinterpretes es sólo que-

-¡DIJE QUE LARGO!- gritó Sesshomaru provocando un gran y estruendoso eco en la habitación.

InuYasha y Kagome salieron rápidamente de ahí y entraron al elevador. La joven se mantuvo cabizbaja, juntando la punta de sus pies y al borde del llanto. El hanyou miraba hacia arriba observando su reflejo en los espejos del elevador.

-Oye, no le hagas caso a Sesshomaru, él es…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos –No hiciste más que humillarme y ahora no tengo manera de arreglar esto-

InuYasha se sintió avergonzado ante estas palabras y decidió no decir más. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que el elevador descendió a su destino.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Búsqueda**

InuYasha salió del elevador dejando a la joven en llanto dentro de él. Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado pero supo qué decir. Ver a Kagome llorar le había bajado la guardia por lo que decidió dejarla ir. De regreso caminó entre sus empleados quienes lo observaban con ansias. InuYasha sólo miró hacia el frente ignorándolos completamente. Miroku lo esperaba afuera de su oficina, mirándolo como un extraño y lo siguió al abrir InuYasha la puerta.

-El imbécil de Sesshomaru…- fue lo primero que dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Miroku.

-InuYasha, dime qué es lo que está pasando-pidió Miroku parándose frente al escritorio de InuYasha donde el joven hanyou ya se encontraba sentado apretando una pelota de estrés.

-Nada importante Miroku, nada importante, es sólo que Sesshomaru decidió comportarse como un idiota hoy. Le gritó a la muchacha de la panadería-

-¿Kagome?- preguntó Miroku sentándose frente a él.

-Sí, ella- contestó InuYasha pausadamente viéndolo de reojo.

-¿Pues qué fue lo que hizo la bombona?-

-Tsk, Miroku, deberías dejar ese mal hábito tuyo que tienes… Kagome no es un objeto-

-Claro, claro, bueno, Kagome, ¿qué hizo?- InuYasha se quedó callado por varios segundos; en realidad no había sido ella quien había hecho algo sino él. Fue él mismo quien insultó a su hermano y lo retó, por consecuente Kagome se llevó toda la descarga de Sesshomaru. –Ni siquiera tienes que decírmelo… nada más con ver cómo te hablo hace rato, pft, no se le habrá ocurrido haber hecho lo mismo con Sesshomaru, ¿o sí?-

-Feh- murmuró InuYasha evadiendo la mirada de Miroku –Lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho, Sesshomaru se pasó. No creo que a Kagome le queden ganas de volver a repartirnos-

Mientras tanto Kagome se bajaba de su motocicleta hecha un mar de llanto. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Recordar esos momentos le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago pero intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos al menos antes de entrar a la panadería. Entró rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraba Hojo preparando una mezcla para lo que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se volvió para ver a Kagome y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó amablemente.

Por alguna razón Kagome no pudo contener las lágrimas y se llevó las manos a la cara. Hojo, confundido, se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de hacerla que lo mirara a los ojos pero la joven no cedía. Continuó llorando por varios minutos hasta que por fin se calmó. Hojo la llevó para que se sentara sobre un banco y le dio un chocolate que llevaba en su bolsillo. La joven lo miró, lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a comérselo.

-Supongo que no fue tan bien…- dijo Hojo por fin, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Perdón, es que no he tenido un buen día en general, me siento un poco sensible… estresada…- Hojo asintió y continuó escuchándola. –Siento que de pronto todo se me junta… me siento cansada-

-Yo sé lo que tú necesitas- interrumpió Hojo tronando sus dedos –Necesitas una sopa curadora- Kagome arqueó las cejas sonriendo. De pronto las lágrimas se detuvieron –Siempre que llegaba mal de la escuela o me sentía mal, mi mamá me preparaba una de estas sopas. Kagome, te lo juro que después de probarla te vas a sentir mil veces mejor- exclamó Hojo entusiasmado.

-Suena bien- contestó la joven tallándose los ojos.

-Después del trabajo ven conmigo- dijo el muchacho sosteniendo sus manos.

Kagome miró las manos de los dos unidas y sonrió. –Claro, creo que me hace falta un poco de descanso-

La tarde había caído y por fin era hora de volver a casa. InuYasha dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y estiró sus piernas por debajo del escritorio. Revisó su reloj y comenzó a despejar su escritorio. Estaba aliviado de que el día por fin hubiera terminado y mejor aún, de estar de vuelta en su cuerpo. Aún no sabía qué había provocado el intercambio pero esperaba que no volviera a pasar. Se puso de pie y salió de su oficina. Miroku lo esperaba recargado sobre la pared al lado del elevador. Bajaron juntos hasta el primer piso y salieron a la calle. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal y Miroku sacó un cigarro de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo encendió. Por cortesía aproximó la cajetilla de cigarros a su amigo quien no mostro interés alguno por su ofrenda.

-No sé cuándo vas a dejar de fumar eso- masculló InuYasha mirando el humo que salía de la boca de su amigo con desprecio.

-Es uno de los placeres más antiguos de esta tierra, mi querido InuYasha. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando, te relaja-

-Psht, yo no necesito eso…- respondió con desprecio.

-Oh, claro, tienes tu bola anti estrés- contestó Miroku burlonamente.

Mientras Miroku terminaba de fumar, InuYasha vio al otro lado de la calle a Kagome y al muchacho que trabajaba con ella; ellos parecían no verlo desde esa distancia. Por alguna razón InuYasha sintió algo de incomodidad pero no se movió. Miroku se percató de lo que su amigo estaba observando y se acercó más a él.

-Pensé que habías dicho que Sesshomaru se había pasado con ella pero ve, no parece que tuviera un momento tan incómodo con él. Si yo cuando tengo problemas con él me siento hecho una mierda-

InuYasha no respondió.

-Por lo que veo tú tampoco te lo esperabas. Mira cómo te palpita esa vena en tu frente y mira lo apretadas que están tus mandíbulas… sí que estás sorprendido, ¿eh?- dijo Miroku dejando escapar humo por su boca.

-¿Qué estás insinuando idiota?- respondió InuYasha mirándolo con rabia.

-Pft, nada, nada. Qué humorcito. Vamos, tengo que llevarte a tu casa-

-No- interrumpió InuYasha tomando a Miroku del brazo para que no tomara las llaves de su coche aún. –Vamos a _ese _lugar-

Miroku sorprendido abrió los ojos más que de costumbre y se acercó a su amigo para revisarle la temperatura. – ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que te lleve al _Cirque_?- preguntó sorprendido. –Y lo detesto pero hay una persona que quiero ir a ver-

-Me sorprendes InuYasha, ¡picarón!- exclamó Miroku dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su amigo. –Vamos pues-

Durante el trayecto Miroku iba hablando sobre sus conquistas diarias pero InuYasha no escuchaba, no tenía interés. Sólo podía pensar en aquella bailarina y en aquella sonrisa. Sabía que parte de él deseaba verla por tener cierto parecido a Kikyo pero la idea de ver esa sonrisa le motivaba más. Al llegar al lugar InuYasha sintió mariposas en su estómago e intentó controlar las ansias de entrar corriendo a buscarla. Miroku en cambio, descendió del coche con suma gracia como si fuera el dueño del lugar y caminó junto a su amigo como si llevara consigo un trofeo. Por alguna razón se sentía orgulloso de que su amigo compartiera los mismos gustos, según él. Al entrar al lugar el ambiente estaba como de costumbre. El espectáculo ya había empezado y todo el mundo estaba atento. InuYasha se sentó en una de las pocas mesas que se encontraban disponibles, no precisamente justo al frente de la pasarela pero al menos lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el rostro de aquella misteriosa joven.

Los minutos transcurrían y no había seña de ella. InuYasha comenzó a impacientarse y Miroku lo notó enseguida. El hanyou miraba en todas direcciones hasta que vio pasar a uno de los empleados y lo tomó del brazo. Lo miró a los ojos y después a la etiqueta con nombre que se encontraba sobre sus pechos falsos.

-Jakotsu, ¿cierto?-

-Sí precioso y aunque no lo fuera lo sería- respondió el joven sentándose sobre las piernas de InuYasha.

El hanyou giró los ojos pero no tenía tiempo de discutir. Colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos tratando de darle entender a Jakotsu que no lo llamaba por lo que él pensaba. –Escucha, tengo que hacerte una pregunta sobre otro de los empleados-

-Ah, claro, con gusto respondo- contestó el extrovertido joven.

-Es sobre una de las bailarinas… no está esta noche. La estoy buscando, bueno, no la conozco pero desearía verla esta noche en el escenario, ¿sabes si está hoy?-

-Ay querido, pero si habemos muchas personas trabajando aquí y muchas personas no vienen a trabajar hoy. Te podría dar una lista de nombres pero algo me dice que ni siquiera tienes idea de a quién estás buscando, ¿cierto?- respondió Jakotsu colocando su boa de plumas sobre su boca –Y aunque lo supieras me temo que no a todas les gusta revelar su verdadero nombre… pero te daré un tip… ven más seguido y puedes aprender nuestros nombres de estrella. Así puedes solicitar un show privado para ti solito y claro, verme más seguido- dijo guiñándole un ojo a InuYasha.

-Bueno, ya- contestó el hanyou empujándolo para que se fuera. –Gracias de todas formas- respondió frustrado.

-Me muero de curiosidad por saber quién es esa chica que te trae tan desesperado- y diciendo esto se alejó.

-Ni hablar- dijo InuYasha golpeando la mesa. –Seguramente que no vino hoy-

Miroku ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba demasiado concentrado observando el espectáculo. InuYasha se puso de pie y se despidió de su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y se marchó. Caminó por la calle hasta encontrar un taxi. Al llegar a su casa revisó su teléfono al pie de la escalera pero no había ningún mensaje o llamada.

-Psht, no sé qué es lo que estoy esperando- y dicho esto subió a su recámara para dormir por fin.

O

Kagome se encontraba sentada frente a un plato de sopa caliente. Hojo la observaba al otro lado de la mesa impaciente pero sin borrar su sonrisa. La joven tomó la cuchara que se encontraba a su lado y comenzó a sorber el contenido de la sopa. Era cálido, con suaves sabores y aromas. El pollo era exquisito mezclado con las verduras previamente cocinadas con mantequilla. De pronto se sintió feliz, en verdad era una sopa curadora.

-Gracias, está deliciosa- dijo Kagome con entusiasmo.

-No me lo agradezcas. De verdad te veías que lo necesitabas- respondió el joven. –No sé qué haya sido lo que te haya hecho sentir así; no sé si fue algo que pasó hoy o algo que llevas cargando por hace un tiempo pero, espero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea- sugirió Hojo sonrojado ligeramente.

Kagome lo miró y se sonrojó un poco también. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y siguió comiendo la sopa.

-No pienso preguntar lo que pasó hoy pero… ¿volverás al Edificio Lunar?-

La joven dejó de comer por unos segundos y miró hacia abajo, concentrándose en sus manos puestas sobre la mesa. Negó suavemente con la cabeza. –No… no lo sé… es probable que aunque me niegue nuestra jefa insista en que deba hacerlo pero si por mí fuera, no volvería a ver a esos dos…-

-¿A esos dos?- preguntó Hojo sorprendido.

-Eh, no, quise decir que…-

-Ah, tuviste problemas con los hermanos…-

-Agh, no hubiera querido decir eso… se me salió, de verdad…- contestó la joven sintiéndose apenada.

-No tienes que sentirte avergonzada, no es como si de pronto vaya a ir y a decirles que los odias o algo así- dijo Hojo al mismo tiempo que le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-No supongo que no, haha-

En ese momento el teléfono de Kagome timbró. Lo revisó y vio que era un nuevo correo electrónico.

"_Disculpa la tardanza, Perla4,_

_Es innecesario por cosas que no pueden solucionarse inmediatamente. Si el agobio por hacer lo que haces es tan fuerte entonces debes buscar una manera de sobrellevarlo. Es claro que el estar haciendo lo que haces es una decisión la cual no quitarás de tu camino, de ser así lo habrías hecho ya. Quejarte por no poder llevar una vida social productiva es igualmente inútil, ¿qué no estás haciendo eso ahorita? Enviarle correos a una persona extraña no es más que llevar una vida social._

_Por más que se intente evadir a las personas, siempre están allí; qué mejor que aprender a aprovechar y tomarlo para beneficio propio a pesar de la fatiga que muchas proporcionan._

_ID746"_

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Hojo consternado.

-Sí sólo estaba leyendo un correo de alguien especial- respondió la joven sonriendo. –Hojo, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, aunque no parezca cierto me siento mejor, gracias- contestó Kagome poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Salió de la casa de Hojo y se dirigió a la suya. Al llegar a su departamento rápidamente corrió a la computadora y comenzó a redactar una respuesta para ID746 pero vio que se encontraba en conexión por lo que abrió una ventana de diálogo.

**Perla4 dice: **ID746!

**ID746 dice: **¿?

**Perla4 dice: **nada! Sólo que no había visto que te conectaras en estos días, pensé que ya te habías cansado de mí (╥_╥)

**ID746 dice: **He estado ocupado.

**Perla4 dice: **ajá! Eres hombre! ( ﾟ_ゝﾟ)

**ID746 dice: **Sí, y ¿qué significa eso?

**Perla4 dice: **ah lo siento seguramente eres un anciano… son emoticones

**ID746 dice: **No soy un anciano.

**Perla4 dice: **claro, claro pruébalo usando uno a ver

**ID746 dice: **No tengo que probar nada.

**Perla4 dice: **ancianoooooo~ (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

**ID746 dice: **┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

**Perla4 dice: **ja! Sólo un anciano recogería una mesa virtual…

**ID746 dice: **…

**Perla4 dice: **está bien, está bien, lo siento… trato de distraerme, hoy no fue un buen día…

**Perla4 dice: **no te quiero agobiar con detalles… ja, ni siquiera creo que sabría cómo empezar a explicar las cosas tan raras que han pasado en estos días… si tan sólo tuvieras idea… pero bueno, leí tu mensaje

**Perla4 dice: **gracias (´･ω･`)

**ID746 dice: **No me agradezcas.

**Perla4 dice: **no, gracias de verdad, todo lo que dices siempre es con mucha honestidad… quisiera poder devolver el mismo favor. Deberías de vez en cuando contarme algo sobre ti.

**ID746 dice: **No, es tarde. Tengo que irme, buenas noches.

ID746 ha salido del chat.

Kagome se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hipótesis**

Se levantó sintiéndose aliviada. Estiró los brazos y se sintió feliz de poder sentir que eran los suyos. Se enderezó para sentarse sobre el borde de la cama; miró hacia sus pies mientras movía los dedos con animosidad. Tomó el celular que se encontraba al lado de su almohada y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Se preguntó cómo es que no escuchó el sonido del timbre cuando lo recibió pero al ver la hora en que había sido enviado tuvo más sentido. El mensaje era de las tres y media de la madrugada, ya para esa hora se encontraba profundamente dormida. Centrado en la pantalla se encontraba el nombre de "Jakotsu", confundida abrió el mensaje y leyó su contenido.

_"Kagome! Alguien vino a buscarte hoy, era un muchacho bastante sexy. No sabía tu nombre por cierto y tuve que mentir un poco. Estaba buscando a la bailarina ausente… le dije que muchas personas había faltado hoy pero la verdad es que tú eres la única que no estaba. Se veía muy interesado en verte. ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? Iré a verte en estos días. Mua!"_

Observó el teléfono con la mirada vacía. "No se tratara de InuYasha… ¿o sí?" pensó. El sólo suponerlo le abochornaba por lo que intentó no pensar más en el asunto, pudo haber sido cualquier persona, se decía insistentemente. Miró hacia la ventana y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Afortunadamente era domingo y era su día libre. Usualmente no descansaba ya que aunque no asistía a la panadería debía ir al burlesque pero como sus heridas aún no se aliviaban, tenía descanso en ambos trabajos. Sin saber qué hacer, comenzaba a sentirse desesperada. Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar y contestó rápidamente, pensando que se trataba de Jakotsu. Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de InuYasha al otro lado.

-Kagome, ¿tienes libre hoy?- preguntó el joven rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?- contestó mostrando hastío.

-Pensaba que tal vez era una buena idea sentarnos a buscar respuestas ante lo que nos pasó-

-Yo creo que lo importante es que ya se resolvió, ¿no crees?- mentía. Kagome seguía intrigada por lo que había pasado pero quería evitar a toda costa estar cerca de InuYasha por los momentos tan incómodos que pasaron.

-Pero puede volver a pasar, ¿eres tonta o qué? No sabemos bien porqué pasó y cómo pasó, al menos si nos ponemos a analizar la situación y encontramos una causa estaremos sobre aviso la próxima vez que pase, ¿o qué? ¿Simplemente crees que nos cambiamos de cuerpo, volvimos y que no volverá a pasar?-

-¿Qué sugieres InuYasha, que estamos malditos? Sí… claro…-respondió incrédula.

-Ja, no me vengas con que no lo habías pensado…-

-La verdad es que no, ni por un segundo. Estaba más preocupada por salir de la situación que buscar una causa-

-Feh… de cualquier manera, voy a pasar a tu casa en diez minutos; voy en camino-

La voz del hanyou dejó de escucharse y fue remplazada por el tono de colgado. Kagome se paró frente al espejo y se vio en él. Definitivamente no era apropiado recibirlo en piyamas pero estaba muy cansada para vestirse. Tomó lo que encontró: pantalones rotos, sandalias y una blusa sin mangas que definitivamente no era de su talla. Se lavó rápidamente la cara y los dientes, y se acomodó el cabello en una cebolla. Mientras esperaba se sentó frente a la computadora y abrió la ventana del chat. El marcador de texto parpadeaba, esperándola a que escribiera. _"Enviar mensaje a ID746"_. _"Hola" _escribió pero a los pocos segundos borró el saludo.

Sin tener noción del tiempo el timbre sonó. Se acercó a la puerta y lo abrió. InuYasha se encontraba afuera del pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía evadir su mirada. –Pasa-

El joven arrastró los pies dentro del departamento y se sentó en la mesa del comedor que se encontraba justo al frente de la puerta principal. Kagome comenzó a llenar con agua la tetera de metal para preparar un té, después se sentó frente a él. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas y de pronto se sintió arrepentida de no haber puesto más empeño en su vestimenta.

-Bueno, supongo que pensaste en algunas cosas mientras venía para acá, ¿qué se te ocurre que pudo haber sido?-

-No me veas a mí, tú fuiste el que sugirió empezar con esa "investigación"- respondió haciendo un gesto con ambas manos. –No tengo idea InuYasha, mi cerebro está seco. Supuse que si habías sugerido empezar con esto al menos tendrías una o dos hipótesis-

-Ja, ahora es una investigación científica- respondió girando los ojos.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? No podemos simplemente visitar a un doctor y decirle lo que nos pasó. Nos van a encerrar y medicar; nadie nos va a tomar en serio- contestó Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues al menos a mí se me ocurrió algo!- exclamó el hanyou. Kagome volteó hacia otro lado apretando su mandíbula. No quería que InuYasha estuviera ahí pero sabía que sería más trabajo sacarlo que seguirle el juego.

-Ok, está bien, intentaré pensar en algo… supongo que, alguien debió lanzarnos una maldición, y vaya, lo digo basándome en lo que tú sugieres- dijo condescendientemente.

-Feh, claro, como si te lo creyeras. Aunque lo dudes, eso pienso y no me importa si crees que es una tontería. A estas alturas Kagome, ¿te atreves a negar algo así? Qué explicación, dentro de _tú _lógica tienes para ponerle nombre y razón a lo que nos pasó. No sé si lo sabes pero durante mucho tiempo criaturas como yo fuimos negadas de la realidad y consideradas de fantasía-

-Es diferente- contestó mirándolo molesta. –InuYasha, no sé de verdad lo que pasó esa noche, sólo sé que no me quedan ganas de estar cerca de ti. Siento que cada que estamos cerca corremos más riesgo de que eso se repita y no me quiero arriesgar…-

-Ja… claro, tiene sentido- dijo InuYasha frunciendo el ceño aunque su expresión no era del todo de enojo sino más bien tenía algo de tristeza en sus ojos. –Tienes razón y estoy de acuerdo-

La tetera comenzó a chillar aumentando el nivel de tensión entre los dos, Kagome se levantó para removerla de las flamas de la estufa pero al calcular mal, probablemente por nervios y arrepentimiento, se quedó y dejó caer la tetera cuyo contenido le quemó algunos dedos. Gritó agudamente e InuYasha se apresuró a ver lo que pasaba. Al acercarse las suelas de sus zapatos le fallaron y no lo sostuvieron sobre el suelo, lo cual provocó que cayera directamente hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que con su cuerpo empujó sin quererlo a Kagome. Instintivamente la rodeo con sus brazos, haciéndola quedar sobre su pecho mientras que él cayó de espaldas sobre la dureza de los mosaicos. Se quejó ante el golpe, ni siquiera notó lo que había hecho. Kagome abría poco a poco los ojos y al ver el rostro del hanyou frente a ella se paralizó. InuYasha sin embargo sobaba su cabeza, abrió los ojos y sostuvo a la joven de los brazos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con el seño fruncido.

Kagome tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían dos canicas gigantes. De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió y tres jóvenes aparecieron en el umbral. InuYasha y Kagome voltearon a verlas y ellas a ellos. Las muchachas estaban perplejas, movían su mirada del hanyou a la joven y viceversa.

-Volvemos al rato Kagome- dijo una de ellas.

-Sí… perdón por interrumpir-

La puerta comenzó a cerrarse y Kagome se levantó fugazmente para sostener la perilla.

-¡Eri, Yuka, Ayumi! ¡Esperen! No es lo que ustedes creen- exclamó hacia las muchachas que se detuvieron al escuchar sus nombres. –Es que me caí y él sólo me evitó caer-

Yuka, la joven delgada de cabello castaño y corto, se asomó por la puerta para ver al muchacho que se encontraba ahora sentado sobre el suelo, sacudiendo su saco. Miró a su amiga y levantó la ceja sonriéndole. –Oye, te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh?- le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Les explicaré luego, por favor- dijo apretando los dientes.

Las tres amigas se marcharon cuchicheando y riendo. Kagome cerró la puerta. Se acercó a una de las sillas de donde se encontraba una toalla colgando y se la extendió a InuYasha quien aún se encontraba sobre el suelo.

-Supongo que sabes que tengo muy buen oído- dijo tomando la toalla y secándose el cuello.

-Yo no dije nada y si Yuka dijo algo así es porque las circunstancias la confundieron- contestó sonrojándose arrebatándole la toalla.

InuYasha se puso de pie y estiró las piernas para ver el daño que había en sus pantalones. Se encontraban mojados en la espalda baja, muslos y pantorrillas, al igual que su saco. Estaba empapado. Sacudió las piernas y pequeñas gotas caían chocando contra el suelo. Miró a Kagome casi implorando con la mirada. Kagome giró los ojos y caminó hacia su clóset. Sacó varios pants que posiblemente le quedaran y varias camisetas. Volvió a la cocina y se las extendió.

-Toma. Ponte algo de esto en lo que bajo a secar tu ropa-

InuYasha las tomó bruscamente y caminó hacia el baño murmurando ininteligiblemente. Kagome se sentó frente a la mesa, cruzó sus brazos y dejó caer su cabeza contra la madera. El timbre sonó y se levantó con hastío para abrir la puerta.

-Ya les dije que luego…-

-¡Amiga!-

Al escuchar la voz, Kagome se alteró. No se trataba ni de Eri, Ayami o Yuka, sino de su colega Jakotsu quien la abrazó fuertemente y entró al departamento sin invitación. Colocó su abrigo de piel sobre una de las sillas y se sentó en ella haciéndole señas a su amiga para que se sentara a su lado. La joven estaba muriéndose de nervios, no sabía qué hacer. Si InuYasha lo veía ahí y Jakotsu por alguna razón hacía algún comentario, estaba perdida.

-Ay pero qué carita. Siéntate, cuéntame ¿qué te pasó? Sólo dijiste que tenías que faltar por problemas de salud, ¿pero qué es tan grave mujer? Explícate- dijo Jakotsu dándole un ligero empujón en el brazo.

-Ja…Jakotsu, gracias por venir pero es que no es el mejor momento para…-

-Kagome estos pantalones son los más ridículos que he visto- exclamó InuYasha caminando por la sala mientras estiraba los pantalones con patrones de gato que llevaba puestos. –Me hubiera puesto otros pero eran ridículamente cortos y… ¡¿eh?!- exclamó InuYasha al ver a Jakotsu a quien había reconocido del burlesque -¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó.

-Pues vengo a ver a la misma persona, pero supongo que no a hacer lo mismo- respondió el joven. Volteó a ver a su amiga y en silencio gesticuló "Ay Kagome" pero su amiga ligeramente negó con la cabeza y discretamente se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-Vine a ver a… a mi primita hermosa. Mírala- respondió Jakotsu con nerviosismo. Tomó el rostro de Kagome y apretando los cachetes lo giró hacia InuYasha. –No ha estado bien de salud y decidí venir a verla-

InuYasha se rascó la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Kagome en la mesa. –Ah, pues, bien-

-Sí… ¿y mi primita sabe que vas a visitar lugares a buscar bailarinas?- preguntó guiñando el ojo.

Kagome miró a Jakotsu abriendo los ojos, tratando de callarlo con la mirada mientras que el rostro de InuYasha se encendió cual hierro candente y apretó los labios. – ¡Eso no es asunto de nadie!-

-Jakotsu ya se iba, ¿verdad?- exclamó furiosa.

-Sí, es cierto- dijo el joven tomando su abrigo y levantándose y salió del departamento.

Rápidamente Kagome corrió hacia el baño, tomó la ropa húmeda de InuYasha y también salió del departamento. Bajó unos cuántos escalones hasta alcanzar a Jakotsu y lo tomó de la muñeca. –Espera- dijo por fin. –Acompáñame a poner esto en la secadora y te explico-

-Vaya- dijo Jakotsu con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al cuarto de lavado y secado, Kagome introdujo la ropa y las monedas en la secadora. Se apoyó contra el aparato y miró a su amigo quien era muchísimo más alto que ella por lo que era a veces cansado hablar con él si no era sentados. –InuYasha no sabe que trabajo en el _Cirque…_ no quiero que lo sepa, no por ahora. Y… no pienses mal, no estamos en una relación, pasa que… tuvimos un pequeño altercado pero nada personal… no…- Kagome se detuvo por unos segundos. Era demasiado complicado explicar la situación sin incluir que en definitiva, si InuYasha estaba ahí era algo personal –Vino porque me quería dar un recado, de su hermano… pero tuvimos un accidente. Se me cayó la tetera y se resbaló… y bueno…-

-Ay querida… nunca aprenderás que para ver el tamaño de una mentira hay que ver el tamaño de la explicación- respondió dándole una palmada en la cabeza. –No te juzgaría si tuvieras algo con él pero si me dices que no hay nada te creo; no tienes que inventar excusas… Sólo estaba jugando un poco con él, quería ponerlo algo incómodo, es todo. Pero bueno, ya me voy linda, venía a visitarte. Sabes que me puedes llamar si sucede cualquier cosa. Espero que regreses pronto- y dicho esto la abrazó y se marchó.

Cuando la ropa se terminó de sacar, Kagome entró a su departamento. Todo estaba en silencio. Caminó hacia la sala y se encontró sobre el sofá a InuYasha durmiendo tranquilamente. Dobló la ropa y la colocó en una silla. Lo cubrió con una cobija y se dirigió a la computadora. Revisó su estado de cuenta y sonrió al ver la cantidad que esperaba. Traspasó más de la mitad del dinero a otra cuenta que pertenecía a su familia y apagó la pantalla. Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia el techo.

"Entonces sí fue él" pensó. –Pero ni siquiera sabe que soy yo-

-¿Hm?-

Kagome casi se cae de su silla al escuchar a InuYasha quien estaba despertado. El hanyou se sentó a la orilla del sofá, tirando la cobija al suelo con el movimiento. Bostezó profundamente estirando los brazos y agitó su cabeza. Con los ojos entrecerrados recorría el lugar y a los pocos segundos se sobresaltó y comenzó a tocar su pecho desesperadamente.

-Psht, hey- dijo Kagome llamando su atención ya que sabía que InuYasha se había desorientado al despertar en el departamento y de seguro pensaba que sus cuerpos se había cambiado.

InuYasha suspiró aliviado y se levantó. Tomó la ropa que se encontraba en la silla.

-Gracias- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Kagome se talló la frente. Se levantó y tomó del refrigerador un cartón con jugo de naranja que tomó del envase. Escuchó los pasos de InuYasha y colocó el jugo de vuelta en su lugar. InuYasha se ajustaba las mangas del saco y miraba con cierto desagrado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la joven caminando lentamente hacia él.

-No, nada- contestó el hanyou agitando la cabeza y gesticulando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa pero Kagome no estaba segura.

-Me voy- dijo acercándose a la puerta. Tomó la perilla; se detuvo. Giró con lentitud su cabeza un poco para mirarla por detrás de su hombro –Si se te ocurre una idea de cómo fue que pasó lo que pasó, mándame un mensaje-. Dicho esto asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y desapareció al cerrarla tras de sí.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre una silla, estirando los brazos y sacando el aire. Pensaba que InuYasha tenía razón en preocuparse y más en querer encontrar una causa porque cierto era que si sabían cómo había empezado todo evitar que sucediera de nuevo sería más sencillo o afrontar la situación sería también más fácil. Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla. Miraba el reloj que se encontraba sobre su puerta conforme se movía el segundero. De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par y sus tres amigas invadieron su cocina.

-¡Ahora sí cuéntanos! ¡No tienes excusa!- exclamó Eri. Ayumi y Yuka la secundaban.

-No, no, no hay nada qué explicar- gritaba Kagome furiosa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Las amigas de Kagome se reían y señalaban el color carmesí del rostro de avergonzada amiga y no paraban de carcajear. Mientras tanto InuYasha, quien abría la puerta su coche el cuál había estacionado frente al edificio, escuchaba todo. Reía victorioso ante la brillante idea que se le había ocurrido cuando Kagome salió a secar su ropa; caminó hacia la sala y abrió las ventanas ya que sabía que al instante en que saliera por la puerta del departamento de la joven, las tres muchachas no dudarían en correr para hacer preguntas. Se metió al auto y manejó hacia su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	17. Capítulo 17

** De un cuerpo a otro**

El vacío de la casa pesaba más que otros días. InuYasha se sintió solo y deseaba poder regresar al departamento de Kagome donde al menos siempre había ruido pero ahora estando de vuelta en su hogar, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del silencio. Se sentó frente al televisor y lo encendió, con dificultad se quitó el sacó y lo arrojó sin preocuparse donde fuera a caer. Comenzó a sentirse pesado y cansado, su nariz se humedeció y se envolvió entre los cojines del sofá quedándose profundamente dormido. La noche pasó rápidamente y ya era media mañana. Se despertó con los golpes que provenían de la puerta principal y se levantó con fatiga para abrirla. Miroku se encontraba en el pórtico con cara de angustia y al abrirse la entrada a la casa de su amigo se introdujo rápidamente caminando a paso acelerado. Se apresuró hacia el sofá y buscó en la habitación. Al ver el saco de InuYasha sobre el suelo lo recogió y lo presionó contra el pecho del hanyou.

-Tenemos que irnos, ya son las diez de la mañana y Sesshomaru se la ha pasado preguntando por ti. Ten- dijo con insistencia a InuYasha quien se encontraba parado junto a él encorvado. En seguida Miroku lo observó con atención y al notar en él su malestar dio unos pasos hacia atrás. –Estás enfermo-

-Sí, ¿qué nunca me has visto enfermo?- cuestionó pasándose la mano por debajo de la nariz. –Ayer me quedé dormido viendo en el sofá por eso no me levanté porque no escuché la maldita alarma-

Miroku negó con la cabeza y tomó a su amigo del brazo para sacarlo de la casa y llevarlo a su coche. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al edificio InuYasha vio el anuncio de la panadería. Sin poderse contener comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en el estómago; se dio cuenta que estaba algo hambriento. Le pidió a su amigo que se detuviera y lo esperara en el coche. Entró al establecimiento y había algunas personas delante de él haciendo fila en la caja registradora donde se encontraba Kagome. -¡Buenos días!- exclamó la joven sin mirar hacia arriba de primer momento y al ver que se trataba de InuYasha su gesto cambió. Se veía algo molesta. InuYasha levantó la mano correspondiendo al saludo y después sacó un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz. Hacía tanto ruido que varios de los clientes lo volteaban a ver horrorizados, algunos de sólo escuchar la congestión en las vías respiratorias del joven tuvieron que salir ya que no podían con el asco que sentían. En pocos minutos la fila disminuyó y pronto fue el turno de InuYasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó susurrando acercándose a InuYasha.

-Es una panadería, vengo a comprar pan, ¿o qué?, ¿piensas que vengo a verte?- InuYasha no estaba seguro de su pregunta pero fingía ante la joven que la respuesta era _no._ -¿Me vas a atender o quieres que nos quedemos aquí todo el día y que pierdas a todos tus clientes?- preguntó señalando a las personas que habían llegado después de él. Kagome se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia arriba y negando con la cabeza. –Si no me atiendes toda esta gente se va a dar cuenta del pésimo servicio que… que… que… ¡achú!-

Los ojos de InuYasha se cerraron y al abrirlos se encontraba frente a sí mismo. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos cambiamos otra vez!" pensó al ver la patética expresión que estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Ya sé lo que pasó!- exclamó InuYasha golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano. –Es demasiado simple…- pero fue interrumpido por uno de los clientes que se quejó a causa de la lentitud en el servicio. Kagome miró hacia atrás horrorizada al ver al menos unas diez personas esperando a ser atendidas. Volteó a ver a InuYasha con preocupación. Movió sus manos intentando apurarlo pero el joven no sabía ni por dónde empezar; jamás había estado detrás de una caja registradora.

Kagome se salió de la fila y caminó detrás del mostrador. –Muévete- dijo empujándolo y comenzó a usar la caja. Comenzó a tomar órdenes mientras que InuYasha se quedó parado a su lado. Varios clientes se retiraron molestos con sus órdenes incluso uno se quejó específicamente con la joven por no saber hacer su trabajo y que de que su _novio_ tuviera que hacer su trabajo por ella. Por supuesto que todo iba dirigido hacia InuYasha quien los clientes creían, era Kagome. La joven tomó un letrero y al retirarse el último de los clientes colocó un letrero de "Volveré más tarde". Tomó de la mano a InuYasha y lo llevó hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba Hojo. El joven los miró confundido pero le sonrió a Kagome quien en ese momento para él era un extraño.

-Hojo, ¿nos puedes dar un momento?- pidió su colega. Al escuchar tal petición los ojos de Hojo se abrieron considerablemente. Se preguntaba cómo es que ese extraño supiera su nombre y con tanta familiaridad le solicitara que se marchara, sin embargo, no puso objeción y salió de ahí.

-Ya sé por qué cambiamos- dijo Kagome en voz baja mirando hacia todos lados cuidando de no ser vista por su jefa. –Cambiamos cuando estornudamos, ¿te das cuenta? Lo mismo pasó en… en la oficina de tu hermano y ahora esto-

InuYasha arqueó las cejas y rompió en carcajadas –Kagome, ¿de verdad crees eso? Por favor, ¿cómo va a ser?-

Kagome intentó colocar su mano contra la pared para intentar intimidar a InuYasha pero le costó algo de trabajo al sentir que las mangas del saco le apretaban. Se sonrojó al suponer que la prenda se había encogido cuando la metió a la secadora el día anterior. Se sintió tan avergonzada que de inmediato su actitud cambió. –Lo digo en serio. Además fuiste tú quien dijo que debiéramos considerar todo; pues ahora te pido que lo consideres- respondió poniendo su mano debajo de la nariz haciendo un gesto de repulsión. –Estás enfermo- dijo.

-Sí- respondió el joven cruzándose de brazos.

-En cualquier momento volveré a estornudar entonces y vas a ver que tengo razón- dijo apuntándolo con cólera.

Salieron de la cocina y se encontraron con Miroku quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas frente a la ventana. Se levantó y se paró frente a Kagome pensando que hablaría con su amigo. Le dio una palmada en el hombro mirándola conciliadoramente. –InuYasha si me hubieras dicho que querías ver a la señorita Kagome me habría ido para darte tu espacio y que no tuvieras que apurarte- Kagome se sonrojó mientras que InuYasha se interpuso entre ambos con las manos hechas puño dando pasos pesados.

-¡Deja de decir tantas idioteces!- exclamó.

Miroku miró a InuYasha desconcertado ya que para él quien había dicho esas palabras había sido Kagome de quien no se imaginaría tal reacción. –Señorita Kagome, discúlpeme, no sabía que le ofendía tanto el aprecio que mi amigo siente por usted-

-¡Que te calles!- gritó pisándolo con fuerza.

Miroku se encorvó tomando su pie y dando pequeños saltos debido al dolor. Kagome permanecía de pie cubriéndose la boca con las manos mirando con impacto a InuYasha y a Miroku. El hanyou la miró frunciendo el ceño pero con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Miroku, indicándole con el gesto que se fuera con él. Kagome asintió y tomó de los hombros al amigo de InuYasha quien se mordía los labios intentando controlar el dolor. Salieron del establecimiento e InuYasha los vio subir al coche.

Pensó en lo que Kagome había dicho sobre la causa de los cambios y decidió llevar a cabo un experimento para comprobarlo. Caminó hacia la cocina y vio que Hojo estaba allí de nuevo. El joven volteó a verlo y levantó su mano saludándolo. –Kagome, ¿ya se fue tu amigo?- preguntó amigablemente.

-¿Estás ciego o qué? Sí, ya se fue- respondió con hastío.

-Se ve buena persona, ¿estás segura de que fue él quien te hizo sentir tan mal?-

Antes de escuchar la pregunta de Hojo, InuYasha llevaba un gesto en el rostro de Kagome que la hacía ver irritada pero una vez que el joven realizó su pregunta, su semblante se ablandó. "Vaya que le ha dicho a todo el mundo" pensó sintiéndose humillado. –Pues, no se ve, ES una buena persona- respondió el hanyou volviendo a su expresión de antes. –No sólo es buena persona sino que es bueno en lo que hace y…- pero se quedó callado al no poder pensar en nada bueno qué decir sobre sí mismo.

Hojo lo miraba con afecto y sonrió. Tomó una charola que se encontraba sobre la mesa y la metió al horno. –Veo que te importa mucho esa persona- dijo mirando hacia el interior del horno, se dio la vuelta para ver a su colega pero ya no se encontraba en la cocina. InuYasha salió de ahí para buscar el baño. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con candado. Desenrolló un poco de papel de baño y comenzó a hacerlo rosca de tal manera que fuera posible introducir la punta a su nariz. Introdujo el papel en sus narinas y comenzó a sentir una sensación desagradable de picazón. Después de varios minutos de retorcer el papel comenzó a sentir un impulso por estornudar y lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y ya no se encontraba en el baño sino que estaba frente a Sesshomaru quien lo miraba con la misma expresión de siempre sólo que curiosamente sostenía una bolsa con chocolates.

-¿Qué te traes tú con esos chocolates?- preguntó InuYasha confundido sobándose la nariz.

-Tú los trajiste. ¿Esta desorientación que tienes será un problema, InuYasha?- cuestionó el youkai con voz monótona. Colocó los chocolates sobre el escritorio y se puso de pie. –No sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente pero me está irritando y voy a perder la paciencia. No pretendas verme la cara- amenazó.

InuYasha se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida. Sesshomaru lo miró marcharse y después tomó la bolsa de chocolates. La sostuvo en sus manos y la observó cuidadosamente. "Es curioso que la esencia de InuYasha cambie de esa manera" pensó. Colocó los chocolates en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y continuó trabajando.

Mientras tanto en la panadería, Kagome salía del baño sosteniendo su teléfono para escribir un mensaje:

_Kagome H. dice: Tenía razón. Ya ves? Y TÚ QUE NO ME CREÍAS!_

InuYasha no respondió. La joven reía viendo hacia su celular pensando que seguramente estaba siendo demasiado orgulloso como para responder ya que la joven había tenido razón. Guardó su teléfono en su delantal, caminó hacia la puerta principal del establecimiento y quitó el letrero para seguir trabajando.


End file.
